The Damage isn't Done yet
by MAC0321
Summary: Harry Potter is more then anyone knows, maybe it's time he'll finely tell some of what's been kept hidden in his family history. Pairing to come.
1. Chapter 1

HARRY

I was sitting on the swing in the park down from my house. I know the order has told me to stay in the house, inside the wards. But they don't really know anything to be able to order me around. It's not hard to jump my back fence. Not like my aunt doesn't care if I'm in the house or not.

I felt a shift in the air and let out a breath.

"You know this is becoming a routine." I said to no one. "I'm surprised you haven't acted yet." I said and put my hands on the chains and started swing.

"You can't be afraid of me. It's not like I can use magic." I let out a breath. I felt the air presser go up and knew they were coming closer.

"It's not like a Malfoy to hold fear over another. Let alone a child Lucius." I said and looked back right at the air where Lucius was. I felt his magic come alive and he showed up in the middle of the air.

"You know I've here yet you return?" He asked me.

"This is my area, why should I leave it." He raised his eye brow. I spun around to face him. "How's Rosier?"

"You leave your wards why?"

"Who wouldn't leave there prison if they had the chance?" That surprised him. "You came on your own accord why? Tom didn't send you? He will not be pleased with you taking what is his?"

"Do not speck of what you don't know Potter." He told me. I raised my own eye brow at him.

"I speck only of what I know. He never ordered you here and he did order every death eater away from me. I am his to deal with. Not that he's trying. Here I am every day for the past two weeks and nothing. But you, makes me wonder why?" He looked around.

"Don't worry my guard is still at my house watching it. They don't know I've left."

"So, sure of yourself?" I smirked.

"Just as I am sure you were here for 5 minutes, starting from the east slowly making yourself towards me." That surprised him. "I know your magic since I first met you. It's not hard to miss." That pissed him off.

"Malfoy Manor." He said as he grabbed me. We were sucked into a tube and came out hard in a room. He held me from falling.

"Temper Lucius, but it did take longer than I expected." I spun away from him and moved over and sat by the fire. I looked around the room. Most likely his study. I did notice Malfoy was trying to figure me out. I waved my hand to the chair and he sat down. I felt the air.

"How will your family react to you bring home a guest Lucius."

"You are not surprised I kidnapped you?"

"I've given you the chance numbers times. Why should I be surprised when you finely get around to it. Just to let you know the order will have been noticed. We were still too close to the wards." He looked my face over.

"I know." I looked his face over.

"So I am your pawn, do you really think it's wise to enter into this game with Tom and Dumbledore. No matter, what do you want?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Nothing you can give me child." I looked over at him slowly.

"It would surprise you what I could give you Lucius. I am no one's pawn. The sooner you learn the sooner we get down to business. Your lovely wife Lucius fall's under my family first, along with your era." His face went blank but his eyes were cold.

"Oh here's the double spy." I said when the fire place went green. I waved my hand and disappeared. Lucius was surprised.

"Luc." Severus said stepping out of the fire. I got up and he sat down.

"Severus my old friend what has happened. You look worried." I moved over and sat behind Lucius desk. I glanced over the papers there.

"Have you heard any news from the Dark lord? Any plans?" He asked. I saw some business Lucius dose on muggle stock.

"The dark lord has little plans now a day's Sev as you well know." Severus brushed his hair back. "What has happened?" Lucius asked again.

"Someone took the boy." He hissed. "There are wards around his house for his own protection. He was order to stay in the house. But did the brat listen no. He was stupid enough to slipped his damn guards and got himself kidnapped." He was quite upset. Then looked at Lucius and I could see his fear.

"The dark lord would have told us if he was planning on taking Potter my friend."

"Yes, most likely he'll call us soon." I smirked and leaned back.

"Doughtful." I said. Lucius glared at his desk. Severus looked around. "Unless someone informs him that I'm missing. As for stupid I dough that very much Profess. The guards were dreadful, I walked right out the door."

"Potter." Snape hissed. I smirked.

"I would put stock in gold Lucius. The prices are going back up. I would also pull my funding to Apply they are going down. Put it in Microsoft. They will be going up very shortly."

"So, going throw my things." Lucius hissed. But I could see he was thinking.

"I just skimmed them while your friend here was clearly informing you he's a traitor to the dark." That surprised Lucius and he looked at Snape. Snape looked like he was going to kill someone. "No reason to fret, Lucius here kidnapped me to make a deal for himself with the light. He might include his family. I haven't got that feeling yet." Severus looked at Lucius. Lucius was glaring at his desk again.

"Luc?" Severus said softly.

"Yes Lucius are you sure you want to go throw with it. Dumbledore will make you into a double spy much like Snape here is. You'll be in even more danger. Then you have to think about your son. Tom is wishing to mark him before school starts." They both looked at me worried. "Oh you didn't know that. Pity I don't much enjoy sharing unknown information."

"Are you sure you brought the right person Luc?" Snape asked him softly. I stopped my magic and glared at Snape.

"What the bloody hell does that mean Snape." He looked at me. He was use to my outbursts. But something else was in his eyes. His face was still blank. Lucius also was surprised by something.

"What in the hell did you do to him Lucius." Snape hissed and started getting up. I moved backwards.

"Nothing. I grabbed him and brought him here." I tested the air again and noticed I dropped all my magic. I took a deep breath and pulled the magic back over me. I tapped my finger on the arm rest.

"I'm not the best with memory spells." I said and rolled my hand. "So this might hurt or cause some damage, but you won't remember so."

"You wouldn't dear." Snape hissed. I looked up at him. I held his eyes and let my magic forward. He took a step back.

"Do not think you have the right to tell me what I would or wouldn't dear." I hissed back at him and let my magic flow freely. "Do not think you know me. I deal with enough of your shit." Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

SEVERUS

"Do not think you know me. I deal with enough of your shit." Potter said and slumped back into Lucius desk chair.

"My wards aren't strong enough to mask that much magic." Lucius said. I turned and looked at him. His wand was pointed at Potter. "Sit." I moved over and sat down.

"What did you do Lucius?" I asked him.

"Just put him to sleep. It was a little spell I created for Draco when he would have a fit. Clams the magic, mind and body. He'll wake up shortly." He told me. I waved to Potter. He took a breath and looked at the brat. "I do not follow the Dark Lord any longer."

"You will become a traitor?" I asked him.

"He is not the same man he once was. He does not hold the same beliefs he once held. My father joined and I heard everything from him. By the time I joined he was what I expected. Now it's almost laughable. Marcus almost disowned me. It's time for me to pay for my mistakes and dragging my family down into the mud. I never belied he would return Severus. I never belied I would sign my own son's death warrant. My wife hasn't smiled in two years when my mark started growing darker. I will do what I need to, to protect my family and fix my family's name." He told me. The last was with pure Lord Malfoy power in his voice.

"So you kidnapped the boy who lived." I asked him.

"In return for his return My family is protected."

"It won't happen." We looked over to the desk and saw Potter leaning back against the chair with his eyes closed. "You have over though my value and others chose to help."

"What are you babbling about." I asked him.

"You have to have a use for them if you want something Lucius. Weather you have me or not. The only use you have is being a death eater. You're a dark family they will never trust you. Look at Snape. He's been with the light since before I was born. They don't him even after all this time. If they know you have me, the government will get involved. That will ruin anything you have to offer." Who was this person.

"Don't forget just a few weeks ago you broke into the department of mysteries."

"That has been cleared up Harry." The brat shrugged. "Then what do you expect me to do, return you. My magic was used." Potter smirked.

"Severus is here because Dumbledore couldn't find a magical singer." Lucius looked at me. I nodded. "I guess I was too stupid to mask your magic. Wouldn't you agree Snape."

"Draco was not over stating your hate for each other. It's almost like watching you and Black." Lucius said and I glared at him.

"What are you going to do brat when Lupin smells Lucius?" He smirked.

"I'm stupid enough to know who is in the order and work around there skills. If I was stupid enough to mask his magic. Why wouldn't I be stupid enough to mask him completely. A god damn satellite wouldn't have picked him up."

"We've got to Harry Severus thinks you're stupid. Again what do you subject me to do?"

"You are the kidnapper and I am the kidnapper." I glared at him. "You though could always stick a deal with me. As I was saying your wife's comes from my family first, as your son is my era." He rolled his fingers and a ring showed up. "You could always ask the Lord over the Black family to. I don't know protect you?"

"Or alien the house of Malfoy to the house of Black and Potter." He said and rolled his other fingers. "Or" He opened his eyes. "Never mind." He said and the rings disappeared.

"Or?" Lucius asked him.

"Sorry those to options are all I will offer. The third might become problematic. I don't wish to go that far."

"Do you think you have a chose Potter." I asked him. His eyes started to glow again.

"You shouldn't dough me Snape."

"He is right Harry." His eyes moved to Lucius. The walls flashed and a few wards went up. He rolled his left hand again and a ring on his pinky showed up.

"The last option would be asking the Prince of the magical word for what you want." He looked at Lucius as he said that. I raked my brain for how he would call himself that. "I am the last living blood decanted to the Prevell family. The last true rulers over the magical world. To ask though, I would have to come forward. Which I don't wish to do. So back to one or two. Either works. Family magic on one hand and Blood on the other." He shrugged. As he was specking he held his hand up. He disappeared at the same time the walls flashed and the wards went down. Someone knocked on the door.

"Father." Draco asked.

"Come in dragon." Draco opened the door and was surprised to see me. He smiled at us and nodded.

"Sorry for interrupting father. Nip's though couldn't enter. Someone is here to see you Father." Lucius nodded.

"Show them in dragon." Draco smiled at us and walked away leaving the door open. I looked at the desk. A paper moved. Lucius glared at the desk.

"Here you go Headmaster." Draco said and we both looked at the doorway. Albus walked in nodding to Draco and shut the door behind him. Wards went up again.

"Severus, Lucius I hope I'm not coming at a bad time." He asked and a chair showed up and he sat down.

"Not at all Headmaster. Is everything well at the school?" Lucius asked him. "Tea?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm quite fine Lucius my boy. The school is well. Empty, but well." Lucius nodded.

"What can I do for you Albus?" Lucius asked. Dumbledore let out a breath and glanced at the desk. He reached into his robe and pulled out one of his toys and sat it in the air in front of all of us. He snapped his fingers and a imagine of us showed up.

"It seems you have a way ward student of mine."

"I believe the term is stole away." Lucius said waving his hand. Albus nodded and smiled a little. "Severus was just finishing telling me of everyone's worry. I don't believe he meant to cause any." Lucius added.

"I'm sure that's the case. But we're at troubling times. No one can be to safe." Lucius nodded.

"Very true. Dark times are upon us." That surprised Dumbledore. He didn't know which way to take it. "There is a worry." Lucius started to say and fall back against his chair. Dumbledore sat up. I reached forward and touched a ward.

"Potter."

"No reason to fret it was a spell he used on Draco when he was in a fit. He seemed to like it so much." A voice said from the other side of the room. "There are times where one thinks before one specks." He hissed. Dumbledore looked around.

"Harry." He said gently.

"All is not forgotten or forgiven Dumbledore." He hissed. I saw a book moved. "I believe you already got that memo." Dumbledore let out a breath.

"I was wrong." Dumbledore said softly. Harry laughed. "Not about keeping this from you. I truly believed you needed time to be a child. I robbed you of that though didn't I Harry. I had a nice little chat with your aunt today." Magic pulsed in the air. I looked at Dumbledore.

"One that was long overdue my son. I was made aware the minute you left the wards throw pokey. You forgot to mask that my dear. But a time line was needed. While Remus was looking for signs of the second party I went to ask your aunt when you left. She had no answer. So I asked magic to find the answer I needed. I learned much more than I expected. Much more my dear son." The magic grow more powerful.

"It was almost like your magic left over was begging me to see what has been missed." Albus eyes lost their twinkle and he looked very sad. "Do you know the impact spell Harry?" I didn't even know it.

"Should I?" Harry asked in a cold voice.

"What it is or does is make a smoked image of the time you asked for." Dumbledore waved his wand and showed us an image of what happened in the last 10 minutes. Since Draco walked in. It was a spurring spell one I was going to need to learn.

"I learned you left your house throw the back door 3 hours before the wards alerted me. But as I was cancelling the spell, your magic reached out and took hold. Since the morning, you entered the house." Why would that matter.

"I didn't leave the house his morning Dumbledore." Albus shook his head and put away his wand.

"Since you entered the house for the first time my dear. All those years ago, I along with your Aunt watched your life in the house since that second. I never knew the spell could work that way. Normally it will only go up to 24 hours. But with years of magic left over in that house. I believe there was enough magic. I am deeply sorry for not listening to you Harry. But not for hiding something I didn't want you to carry."

"It wasn't your right." Potter hissed. I wasn't understanding.

"Parents do what they must for their children Harry. Weather the child wants it or not. It's a hard fact a child learns growing up." Lucius said softly. Potter laughed. It was cold and chilling.

"Don't forget Lucius my parents are long dead." A gray chair showed up along with Potter. I glared at him. He pitched his nose. Took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Though I can understand why you made the chose." He said in a softer tone and his magic was gone.

"That means a lot to me my dear." Harry didn't react. "Will you explain to me what this meaning is about?" He asked the room.

"I do not support the dark any longer." Lucius said and surprised the whole room. "I will not put or allow my family to be in danger though." He added giving Dumbledore a meaningful look.

"Do you wish to support the light?" Dumbledore asked. "Or do you wish to become natural?" He added with the twinkle in his eyes.

"I will be what is needed." Lucius said softly.

"The only fear I have is Severus might be put in danger if you turn sides." Dumbledore said looking at us. Potter's magic perked for a second. "How do you feel about the matter Harry dear?" Dumbledore turned and looked at Potter. What the blood hell would you ask the brat for Albus. I thought. I looked at the brat and saw he was looking into the fire.

"If I'm right you are missing a professor. You also could make up a new class. Or the board could always become more interactive. Too much has happened for them not to be worried or look closer." Albus nodded.

"What class though would I add?" Albus asked.

"Government, business, polices, custom, Magic studies, all forms of casting that's not taught, such as house hold charms. Theory, warding, spell making, language, race studies." The list surprised us.

"Most of those goes hand in hand though and I would be diving Severus a chance of his class he wishes. Something to think about I believe."

"Two eyes are better than one. He'll like this if he is told the right way. The board wants to approve the school of the youth and Lucius was appointed along with his wife or whatever." Albus gave Harry a worried look.

"I believe it's time for you to try learning again Harry." He told the brat softly.

"Or remove your worry and spy." I glared at him.

"This is not good for you." Albus told him.

"Would you like to inform the rest of us?" Lucius asked. Neither listened.

"As your trinket has most likely informed you, I am fine." Harry hissed. "There is no damage done."

"That though is not true is it." Dumbledore said and the brat's glowing eyes glared at me.

"There is no damage done from the link." He said. Albus let out a breath.

"You can fix the damage. None was done overly. That was made sure." The brat glared at Albus.

"And you believe I will allow it to happen again. Even if, even if I could fix the damage Dumbledore. Your wrong though, the damage was done. It cannot be fixed." Potter calmed down and looked back at the fire. "A mind healer and goblin healer looked and conformed." He said softly.

"Link?" Lucius asked.

"I don't believe you can't do this Harry." Dumbledore told him. "If I have to teach you myself."

"Learning the magic I'm sure your right and I can learn. Protecting my mind I will never be able to. The natural defenses that a person has, builds off and creates their own. I do not have and cannot do use."

"There are other ways my dear."

"You have one problem with this plan Dumbledore. I do not even trust you enough to attempt to try." Albus let out a breath. "Or trust anyone enough to try." That surprised him.

"Surely I can find." Harry shook his head.

"You can't find someone because I do not trust anyone." Albus sat up and looked at him. That even surprised me.

"What about your pitiful friends." I asked. He must trust someone. He didn't answer and looked into the fire. I looked and didn't see anything worth seeing.

"I understand my dear." Albus said softly.

"The blood link." Lucius yelled.

"Tom created a mental link with me throw the curse scar. Though it is only one sided. I can only be pulled into his mind." He rubbed his eyes. "I haven't figured out why yet."

"It is because he created the link." Albus explained. Potter didn't even react. "Is this what you want me to do?" Albus asked. "It will put you in the center."

"It will happen sooner than latter I'm sure." He said softly. "As it is it cannot be prevented or helped." He added. Albus let out a breath.

"There is a problem?" Albus told him.

"Which isn't mine to deal with." Albus smirked. "I'm sure you can figure it out if you put your mind on it." Harry smiled softly and glanced at him.

"I'm sure your right. I'll give you time to speck with your family Lucius. Pleased come to meet with me tomorrow and we'll speck again. I'll leave you in Severus hands Harry. He'll get you home." Albus said and got up.

"I know my way home Dumbledore." The brat said in a cold voice.

"I'm sure you do my dear son. But he will bring you along with himself to Hogwarts. We'll talk more when you get there." He said and walked out of the study. Potter watched him leave in surprise. He tapped his finger against the arm rest thinking.

"We'll you stay for dinner Sev?" Luc asked me.

"I dough you want Potter as a dinner guest." Luc looked at Potter.

"Harry?" Lucius said softly. What did he think he was doing? The brat blinked. Then looked over at Lucius.

"Sorry what Lucius?" Luc smiled and dropped his mask.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" That surprised Potter. He raised his eye brow.

"Thank you for the offer I would like to." Luc nodded. Got up and waved us with him. I let out a breath, got up and followed behind them. We walked into the family dining room and sat down. It didn't take long for Draco to walk in, he smiled when he saw me. Then stopped when he saw Potter. His mask dropped, he walked around the table and sat next to his father. After looking at Luc he nodded to Potter.

Potter surprised me and nodded back. He didn't look upset or bothered. Normally he always looks got upset around Draco. Draco glanced at his father and me. The side doors opened and Crisis walked in. She noticed Harry at once.

"Luc dear you didn't tell me we were having a guest." She asked and moved over and sat down.

"Our meeting went longer than planned. I'm sure whatever you had prepared Harry won't mind." She nodded.

"Good evening Lady Malfoy. There isn't a reason to go out of your way for me." That surprised everyone. Draco's mouth even opened. Crisis smiled softly and nodded.

"Good evening Honey, I'm glad Luc invited you to dinner." She waved her hand and food showed up. He nodded to her and put his napkin on his lab. We diced up our plates and passed the dices around. Potter held the dices for Cissi and pasted it to Draco.

"How is your summer so far Harry?" She asked him after he took a drink.

"It's been well Lady Malfoy." She waved her hand.

"Cissi pleased honey." He nodded to her. "Your family?" He nodded to her.

"Well also. Like myself my cousin goes to a private school his father went to. My uncle works for a company as my aunt is a home maker." She nodded. The rest of dinner was mostly silent. Potter was a perfect gentleman. Where the hell did he learn manors.

"It was nice to meet you Harry, return anytime." Cissi said, got up and left. He nodded to her though. I noticed he didn't eat much, he can't have a problem with the food. Cissi never allows anything but the best. She's made dinner be re cook many time if it wasn't.

"You can flow from my office Severus." Potter shook his head. He took a drink.

"The flows are being watched." I glared at the brat. But knew he was right.

"Then I'll see you both tomorrow. Come dragon let's go speck with your mother." Luc walked Draco out.

"Come Potter." I got up and walked out. I didn't even make sure he was following. When I got to the front door. I noticed he was following. We walked outside and past the gate and wards. I grabbed his arm and appeared us. We showed up in front of the school gates. They opened for me.

I didn't check to see if he was alright, I walked forward. The gates closed so I knew he was there. We walked inside the castle and up to the Headmaster's office. I knocked.

"Come in." Albus said. We walked in. I moved over to the fire and sat down. Dumbledore was behind his desk dealing with some paperwork. Potter shut the door and looked around.

"How was dinner?" He asked us.

"Lady Malfoy could put the Hogwarts elf's out of business. What is the reason I'm here?" He asked. Walked over to the window and sat in the window seat. ccc

"You will be staying in the castle for the remaining of the summer Harry. I've already got the elf's working on chamber's for you. I hope you behave while you're here." Potter just opened the window and his owl came flying in. She landed on his knee. The brat started petting her breast softly with his finger.

"Very well," He said softly.

"I would like Poppy to check you out also."

"I'm sure I'll get around to seeing her no matter. Can't stay in the castle long without seeing her." Albus nodded.

"Dobby will be in charge of you during the summer." Albus told him. He nodded. "Then off you go my dear son. Dobby's waiting for you?" Potter nodded, the owl left and he walked out.

"Your allowing the brat to stay here. The castle won't be standing by the end of the summer." Albus let out a breath.

"We'll see." I glared at him, got up and walked away. I headed down to my chambers. I got to my hallway and noticed a new painting right away. I glared at it, turned around and slammed his door open.

"Remove the brat from my hall. I will not have him in my territory." I yelled.

"It was the only place to house him right now. If we do bring Lucius and Narcissi in to be teachers anywhere else will be taken. This might do you both some good. See past your differences. He might surprise you. He is already surprising me. To protect you from being a spy he is willing to take all the blunt of the link with Tom."

"I do not need protection." I told him in a cold voice.

"If Lucius turns sides your place will be questions. If he lies to Tom, you both can be found out. It's past time you stop putting yourself in danger to make up for the past Severus my boy. For Harry to be willing to take your place knowing you heard and gave Tom the prophesy says something about the boy don't you believe?"

"You had no right." I yelled. I slammed the door behind me and walked down stairs. The painting guarding my door opened when it saw me. I slammed it shut and paced. How could Albus tell the boy what I did without even informing me. Without even asking me how I felt.

How could that brat think I needed protection or that I couldn't be a spy? How could he think he could take me out of my place within the order? He's a child, a brat. He's worthless, meaningless. I will not give up my place for the likes of him.

I cooled my temper and walked into my lab. I started working on the potion I started earlier today. I finished and bottled the potion. Then called it a night. I could send it off tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I work early this morning early like normal and spend some time reading my potion journal for the month. At 7 I headed to the great hall for breakfast. During the summer the teachers that stayed around shared a small round table in the middle.

My paper showed up and I read it while I eat and enjoyed my coffee. It didn't take long for the rest of the staff to join me. We all have our own houses, but normally stay at school the first and last few weeks. Albus sat down next to me and took a drink of tea waiting for him.

"Minerva tells us Harry is staying the in castle during the summer." Filius asked Albus.

"I thought it was safer for now if he stayed." I noticed a few teachers nodded. "I would like the heads of houses to join me after our meal to talk about a few things." We all nodded to him.

Once he was finished eating we got up and followed him up to his office we sat around his desk.

"Again we are seeking a new DADA teacher. Severus you have the first chose to it if the job is what you wish to have?" I thought about it.

"I would prefer to stay with potions." He nodded to me.

"How would the four of you feel if Lucius Malfoy took the place." That surprised everyone. "Knowing him and his family are leaving the dark side."

"He is worthy." Minerva said and we nodded.

"How would you feel if I brought on a magical custom's class." That surprised everything, but they nodded. "It would be a core class for all 7 years. From teaching our world to the government."

"I believe you will be giving it to Narcissi?" Pomona asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"I am also thinking about replacing Cuthbert. He can stay on as a tutor."

"Finely Albus, he's become dreadful." Minerva said. "But who are you thinking about replacing him with." He let out a breath.

"I was thinking about asking Remus to return. The board with Lucius help will allow it. Having more protection at school also will be needed." He looked at me. I nodded and he was relieved. "My finely order of business is wondering if it is time to reinstate apprenticeships." That surprised us.

"Albus?" Minerva asked.

"I will allow each teach to take up to three students on. But only one a year. It will free up some of our time while allowing students to advance their studies. A student can be taken on in 6th year. Take over younger classes in 7th year and full classes in their 3th year."

"I believe it's time." I said and everyone looked at me. Then nodded.

"The chore of student is up to you. But I will bring up to light during the fest. That is all." We nodded and left. I returned to my room and sent off the potion. I looked throw my mail and started on a new order. Nip's made sure I eat lunch and stopped for dinner.

Lucius, Narcissi joined us for dinner. Potter again was a no show. But Lucius and Narcissi looked relived. I invited them down to my chambers for a drink. They informed me they would be moving into a room on the fourth floor this week and starting on the lesson plans. Their class rooms were on the same floor.

They would each have at less 14 class a week. They had a lot to do. I agreed to help.

It three days to change their chambers to what they needed and wanted. Along with packing and unpacking them. Draco understood but wasn't pleased. When he learned he wasn't stuck here he was at Blaine's the next second. I wasn't the only one who noticed Potter was never seen.

In four days I was starting to get a little worried even. Today made the fifth. He didn't show up for breakfast or lunch. I headed up to Albus office after lunch.

"Come in my boy." Dumbledore said before I could knock. I walked in and noticed he was working on some paperwork. I sat down next to the fire and folded my legs.

"What can I do for you Severus?" He asked me and folded his arms over his papers.

"Have you noticed something missing Albus." He looked at me over his glasses.

"As in what?"

"You're missing a brat." He smiled and dropped his hands.

"Dobby would have informed me if there was a reason to be concerned. Besides that he's in the dungeons which are under your command." I glared at him. "If you feel the need to check on him go right ahead Severus."

"He is not in my house."

"No matter. You are the only one who has become worried."

"The child has not been seen in 5 days." He waved his hand.

"But he's not been getting into trouble." I sat up. He looked at me over his glasses. "I believe the castle is still standing." I glared at him.

"Fine I'll do your job old man." I stormed out. I headed down stairs to the dungeons. I knocked on the painting guardian that was down the hall from my own. The second knock it pushed forward. I noticed nothing was in the painting even. I pushed it open and walked inside.

I stopped short when I saw stacks of books on anything flat. A fire was going along with a window open. I looked around and saw the bedroom door open and didn't seem touched. Then saw the bathroom clean but has been in use. The kitchen and dining area were clean besides a plate of cookies.

The living room besides the books was empty. I moved around and saw his truck open behind the couch. Then noticed the fire again. There was a pile of blankets. Dobby walked out of the shadows.

"Why is Potion master visiting?" He asked me.

"The child has not been seen." He didn't like that.

"Harry Potter sleeps during the day. Gets much more sleep this way. At less four hours." He nodded.

"What was he getting during the night?" I asked the elf.

"None." I pinched my nose and let out a breath. I pulled out my wand. "What is Potion master doing?" The elf asked me.

"Putting Potter in bed." He shook his head no.

"Harry Potter sleeps there. He does not like the bedroom." I put the wand away. I waved my hand at the room.

"This?"

"His school books along with books from the library. Harry Potter reads lots." The little elf told me as a fact. I moved forward and glanced at the titles of the books. I moved around the room and saw they were in stacks on subjects.

"He needs to make it to two meals." I told the elf. He shook his head.

"He does not eat what us elf's make. Only what he cooks himself." I raised my eyebrow. I moved into the kitchen and saw it was very clean. I checked to make sure there was food. I let out a breath and moved over and sat down next to the fire. I glanced at the pile of blankets.

"Oh I wondered who was making late night tips to the library." Dumbledore said walking in. The blankets moved. He came over and sat down next to me.

"How is that following the rules?" I asked.

"I asked him to behave not follow the school rules." I thought about it and nodded. "He has." I lifted a book and showed him the title.

"Restricted section."

"Isn't locked in the summer." He waved his hand. "How's your summer work coming along dear." Dumbledore asked.

"Almost done with it. The subjects closet to the door are finished and read." Potter said from under the blankets.

"You haven't seen Poppy yet Harry."

"I've been working toward it." Albus let out a breath.

"Let's go see her before dinner. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Let's not. " Dumbledore waved his hand and Poppy walked in. She tried to shut the door, but it didn't shut all the way. We looked at it.

"Without a guardian the door won't shut. The guardian knows when it's needed." Potter said. That surprised us.

"Would you prefer the door open Harry?" Poppy asked softly. He didn't answer and she opened a little more. "Albus is quite worried about you Harry, seems you aren't sleeping to well. I can help?"

"As you know I dislike potions and their effects." He still hasn't come out of the blankets.

"Another way then?" She said. She sat down on the couch. "You're old enough to have a tip before bed. It will relax you and allow you to sleep longer. I do know Albus will have one every once in a while. Keeps sherry around just for that use. I prefer wine though."

"I'll think about it." He told her.

"Calming aspects. I know your grandfather smoked. Along with Minerva. They got themselves in more than enough trouble when they started the habit so young. Normally you're a little older to pick up the habit, but it helps most people. Doesn't have the health issues it dose with muggles."

"Smoking what?" Potter asked.

"Tobacco. Drugs are normally for other reasons. We could try both and see if they work. I know your mother preferred whiskey while your father butter beer."

"Maybe." Was all he said.

"Can I look you over Harry." I heard him let out a breath. He rolled over and pushed the blankets aside.

"I really just got to sleep." He told us. He was wearing a hoodie covering his head. He got up and wearing matching sweets and socks. He walked into the kitchen.

"We've missed you at meals." She said to his back.

"Don't see a reason for the elf's to do what I can do on my own." He came back a few minutes later with a glass of water half gone. Walked into the bathroom grabbed some things and handed them over to her.

"I keep on changing the mixture. Take them in a cocktail though. Never the same. I've worked up to at less two of each. I started out with one only then one of two, one of three and so on." She read the labels and nodded.

"Are you following Healer Davies recommendations with them?" He sat down on the couch. But sat his glass down next to the bottles and nodded.

"If I pass 12 a day, they either have to be changed or review the amount. Pain." He said and moved a bottle. "Headaches or migraines." He moved another next to it. "Anti aflmotry." He moved the last in to the end. She nodded.

"Sometimes muggle drugs work just as well. You can only take so many potions a day. You also build a tolerance to them." He nodded. "The last what's it use?" She asked him.

"Keeping the swelling down." She nodded.

"These are just for your link?" He took a drink and nodded.

"I only saw the healers for the link. Don't see a reason to see one for anything else, since there isn't reason to." Albus shook his head to Poppy.

"We'll let me check you out and if you agree I'll get these refilled for you. I don't like you taking as much. We'll review them when you need a refill. Most likely I'll up the dose." His hand hug between his legs. "I have never taken no for an answer young man." She said with a smile. He nodded after taking a moment.

"Very well go ahead." She pulled out her wand and started taking scans.

"I saw you after the battle at the minister." He nodded. She glanced at Albus and started a whole new scan. A full death scan.

"That was not needed." He said in a cold voice.

"Seems I've never got around to getting your medical history. I'm doing vacations this year." She tapped the table once she was finished and a scroll started to come out printing out.

"I look forward to them." She laughed softly.

"Yes you also seem to skip out of them." He shook his head.

"Are you concerned about anything Poppy?" Albus asked softly.

"Oh some nerve damage I most have over looked from the battle." She said carelessly, but her face showed something different. I was surprised at the length the scroll was getting. So were they. "It seems your file will get bigger Harry." He shook his head.

"Sorry to tell you Poppy, I won't allow you to keep that." She was taken aback by what he said. "Healer Davis doesn't even have a file on me. The goblin Healer is another story all together. If I can't trust the bank I should move my gold."

"Do you not trust the school Harry?" She asked him.

"Against prey eyes no." She thought about it and nodded.

"Then I'll destroy it once I'm finished." He nodded.

"That is your chose." She smiled at him. I was getting a headache and worried. My scans don't even take this long. After a few more minutes Potter let out a breath.

"My dear?" Albus asked.

"The link is more open then I let on. Or has been since the battle. Since Tom posted me. I get an echo in so many words." He said.

"An echo of what Harry?" Albus asked.

"Castings." Albus and Poppy's eyes grow. "That is why I went to see a mind healer. Why Davis sent me to the goblin healer. There is no reason for it and no reason to be concerned. Nothing lasts long." He told the run.

"What spells?" I asked.

"I feel the spells he casts upon another that you can feel." He answered me. I looked at Albus and he was worried.

"But you won't close the link?" He asked and was upset.

"There's one way to close it. That will take time or someone else has to step forward. I still do not believe that I have to be the caster." Albus nodded and let out a breath.

"How bad has it got Harry?"

"High emotions still pull me in. I don't have to be asleep any longer. I can push into his mind if I'm clam or when my emotions perk." He told us.

"Pix one of my black box please." Poppy asked and an elf popped in a second latter with a black box. Poppy put it in front of Harry. He opened it. I saw roll of smokes along with a lighter.

"No more than 20 a day. Pix will refill it whenever you call or at a time each day. If they are harsh on your body, I can give you something softer to smoke. If they aren't enough I can give you something more. Do you need me to explain?" Potter thought about it. Then took one, light it and inhaled. On the second inhale his shoulders relaxed.

"Always have a window open or be outside. Smoking in the hallways isn't allowed unless you're in front of a window. If a teacher asked, just show the case and they will leave it be. They only allow you to smoke during class." She explained and he nodded.

"Do you wish to let us know anything else my dear son?" Albus asked Potter softly. Potter ash the smoke in an ash tray Dobby bought over.

"You know the rest." He told us, but I think he was talking to Albus. "That should make up for the rest." Poppy looked at Albus.

"Know what?" Poppy asked. Albus just looked at Potter. Potter just pointed to the scroll that was finished printing. She picked it up and started reading it. She shook her head a few times. Then covered her mouth with her hand. She dropped the scroll on the table and lifted the back of his hoodie. She gasped.

"Albus Dumbledore." She glared at him.

"This is the reason Harry will be staying at school during brakes." She fixed Potters Hoodie and went back to the scan. She shook her head a few more times while she was reading.

"To the hospital wing." She got up and walked to the door. It snapped shut before she got to it.

"I would prefer to stay here." Potter told her. She wiped around. "You can leave if that is what you want. But myself along with the scan will stay here." As she walked away from the door it opened.

"Harry, are you claustrophobic?" She asked him softly.

"I could very well be." She nodded and sat down. She finished reading and rolled it up.

"Any other fears?"

"Water," That surprised us. "I never learned how to swim. So I should say deep water. I prefer a bath to a shower. I enjoy rain showers." She nodded and understood.

"Darkness?" He shook his head. "Cold?"

"I don't like it, but can live with being cold. Same with heat." She smiled.

"Any pain in your bones or joints?" She asked him. He ash his smoke.

"Not pain, a ache here and there." He told her.

"Internal pain?"

"Besides my head no."

"Can you see now?" She asked him. He nodded to her.

"Healer Davis caught that and fixed my eye slight, before no." She nodded.

"Can you count a few, half or all your ribs?" That got me sitting up. "From the side, back and front."

"I never look backwards. Half the other way at less I think so. Ribs start at your neck. My arms in the way I think." She nodded.

"Open wounds? You have an infection?" He nodded. "Welts?" He nodded. "Did bounties be passed?"

"If I think I understand what you're asking no. Touching was is an issue." She was relived.

Bruising, swelling." He nodded. I was getting a very bad feeling about what was being said. I looked at Albus. He looked sad and nodded to me. I thought about it. Then waved my hand and removed his hoodie. My eyes went wide. Only years of control kept me from gasping.

What Potter was hiding under his hoodie was. I don't even have words. Most his torso was red from either welts or cuts. Then the number of scars. Then the bruising, it was going down but still very noticeable. That all could be taken care of.

What worried me was how skinny he was. He had no body fat. Skin and bones really. I was surprised to see muscles though. He was very well formed out. If he wasn't so skinny it would be even more impressive. He took the last drag of his smoke and I saw a scar on the back of his hand. I sat forward and took his hand when he was done putting the smoke out.

He looked up at me throw his latches and hair. I looked the scar over and looked at him.

"When did this happen?" I asked him.

"Not how or why?" He asked me in return. I held his eyes and raised my eye brow. "Last year."

"By?" That surprised him. He looked around at each person.

"You all really don't know?" We didn't say anything. "The toad used a blood quill. We all thought you knew."

"We, Harry who is we?" Albus asked.

"Pretty much every Lion, a few Puffs and Raven's. She liked the snakes too much. When McGonagall had the show down with her on the stairs that's what we all thought she was talking about." Albus shook his head no.

"Personal rooms I don't have the ability to be aware of. That is why most teachers will do there diction in their class rooms. We weren't aware my dear. We wouldn't have allowed it. If you are willing to give me the memory I will take care of it. Blood quills are band objects. They are control objects also. Besides the goblins, only heads of family can have one. Besides in the minister. It is illegal to use on a underage child. To use it for anything more than signing your name on a document you will get into large amount of trouble."

"How large?" I asked him.

"A year for every act. Fudge won't be able to protect her from this." I thought about it and nodded. This wouldn't be able to be brushed aside.

"Azkaban isn't really a jail any longer without it being in our control." He said in a soft tone.

"It's not clammily known but this is not our only jail. I've been pushing to use the other two. We could always ask another nation to imprison her." Albus told him. "I will also check the detection records. I will be owing each student that had detection with her to see if they held the same fate and to come forward also." Potter nodded.

"Do you want one memory or all of them." He asked Albus.

"For now, just one. If needed we might need more." Potter nodded and got up. He walked around the couch to his trunk. He came back and put a vile on the table. It was filled with a memory.

"Healer Davis said it would be a good idea to clean my mind or whatever. Since it's hard for me to use my mind escape I did it this way." He waved to the vile.

"Hard as in you can locate it or hard as in your mind doesn't react?" I asked him. He thought about it.

"I don't have an answer." I nodded. Albus nodded and put the memory in his robe pocket.

"Is there any self-harm." Poppy asked when she knew we were done. We looked at her. Potter even looked at her.

"I don't understand." He said.

"In some cases of abuse no matter the kind, the victim learns that pain is a release. From either the world, pain or emotions. Self-harm can be as little as picking at your nails to as big as trying to kill yourself."

"In that case no, if I get upset I'll kick or hit something." She smiled at him.

"That Harry is quite normal. Throwing things, is also added to that case. Albus likes throwing papers around when he gets stressed. It's also very healthy and most the time the safest. Though you can hurt yourself. But that's just marked down as mistake or stupid action." He nodded. She took his arm and pointed to a scar. "This is why I ask."

"You treated it at the end of 4th year." She thought about it and nodded. She was relived. She forgot though and no one was bothered. She pointed to his other wrist. He looked at it.

"Burn not cut." She nodded.

"That type is common with muggle born. How much of this is caused by the link." He took a breath and slowly throw out his body a few things disappeared. She looked him over and nodded.

"I'm going to be putting you on a strict potion regain." I pulled out a pen from my pocket and the notebook that was with it. I opened it and wrote Potter's name down on a sheet. "The first will be in a cocktail. It's a booster potion. All it does is allows your body to take in the full amount of potion. Then a very strong nurturance potion. The last is very much like bone growth. But it works slowly and starts inside your bones and works out to your muscles. Take these three at night or before you go to sleep. I'll bring down a bottle of whiskey with a glass. One glass before you try and sleep. If you're not getting 6 hours a day I will put you on a light sleeping potion. Next will be a normal nurturance potion. Take three times a day before you eat. Along with that will be a stomach calming potion. It will allow you to eat without being or felling sick. To start off I'm giving you a high grade infection potion. It will clear your body of any toxins. I will put you in a magical sleep for that one. It's hard on the body. An hour after that has started to work I'll spell a stomach potion into your stomach to heal any damage that's there. You do have a usurer, this will remove it. While you're sleeping I'll put a cream on your three times that will heal the skin deep damage. Really I'm going to bath you in it. In a week if the scan I do on your head isn't better I'll bring in Healer Davis. You have some brain damage. It's very easy to fix. From what I believe it's never damage. Most likely caused by when Riddle posited you and you pushed him out. Or how many times you hit your head." He nodded.

"I do have a nerve potion." I said. She shook her head.

"He can't take it while taking the other potion. I would have to wait a week to start him on that. If the damage is still there, we'll add it." I nodded, Potter looked at his watch.

"You have around 6 hours." She looked at me. I held my list out to Nip and she went to get the list of potions. She came back with a bag. I line them up and nodded to her. Poppy handed a potion to Harry. He looked it over and took it. She got up and got him laying down.

As soon as he was laying down she sleep him asleep.

"Anything we should be concern about Poppy?" Albus asked softly.

"Everything is surprising, but nothing to be concerned about. I should be able to fix all the damage. He will gain the weight he needs to be healthy. But most likely he'll always be small. I can remove at less half the scaring. Internally the damage will be fixed. Though he is going to be swore and in pain for at less the next week. Moving at all will be hard on him."

"Dobby will take care of Harry Potter." The little elf said. She nodded to him.

"The pills?" I asked.

"Smart, a pain potion works throw out the whole body. These only work on the mental aspect of pain. He gets very active during the time he's in the link. That's why the third. The pill for his headache is just that. There is a large amount of brain damage. I should be able to fix it."

"What kind?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nerves." He nodded. There was to many reasons why he would have that damage.

"How long has the abuse been going on?" I asked softly.

"Since he was a child." She told me. I nodded.

"I'll teach him mind magic." I told Dumbledore. He was surprised but nodded to me. I would try it another way this time. Maybe by doing he'll learn how.

"What is the worst?" Albus asked.

"Bone damage." She said softly. She shook her head. I thought about it and got up. "Severus." She said in surprise. I walked into my room and my lab. I looked throw all my potions and grabbed one. I walked back into Potter's room. I did see the guardian though and it was a snake. I handed the potion towards her.

"I've been working on a new bone growth. This will only work on bones. It's very much like the bone growth now. But you don't have to remove the bone. It will work in 24 hours. It will react to any bone and fix it."

"How?"

"It will attach the bond damage and regrow it. It will only fix bones that are or have been damaged. Nothing else. You'll still need the other potion. I didn't like having to regrow my ribs." She nodded. Then spelled the potion into him.

We watched her spell the cream over him and put the stomach potion in him. You could already see the effect of the cleaning potion. She spelled him clean and covered him in cream again.

"Do you trust Healer Davis?" Albus asked her. She nodded.

"He is the best in his field, Healer Able was his master. He won't push his patients though. He will only heal what they want healed." He nodded.

"He is the best Albus." He nodded. We watched Potter while Poppy watched him.

"Would everyone like dinner?" Dobby asked. Albus nodded to him. He brought us each a plate and cup. We eat slowly and sat in the peace watching Potter. I was beating myself up over not knowing what was going on. I pride myself on always knowing when a student was abused.

"He hide this from all of us my boy. Maybe it's time we all get to know who Harry really is." Albus said. "I smoked at his age also Poppy, emotional magic is the worst kind to have." He smiled a little.

"Unless you have a release." I smirked. He nodded to me.

"Maybe we can teach him how to trust someone." He said and let out a breath. I nodded to him. Trust issues come from abuse. Along with having audit issues.

"Having him around us while school is out will also be good for him. He'll stop seeing us as teachers. Allowing him to interact with us on his level. We also need to fix other damage was done throw the abuse and our blindness."

"Severus." Poppy said.

"His poor school skills could have been from not learning how to handle classes. Guiding him or giving him the ability to learn on his own we can do. As for his poor writing. It could be because of a quill. Young children are given a special quill to learn how to write with them. Or we could see if he can write with a clarify pen. His poor grades but high test scores could be because of being punished because he was doing better than his cousin. We also need to teach him having and dealing with emotions is healthy." She was relived.

"Bottling them up is dangerous." She nodded to herself.

"He'll learn trust by allowing someone to know him and knowing them back. How could he trust someone when they know nothing about him?" Albus told us.

"His magic?" I asked him.

"Unknowingly I'm sure he as a boy put a block on his core. After the battle while we were talking he broke that block. He's going to be need to be taught how to find his core. Control and wand less magic. He is very good at bring his magic forward. But right now he's not doing wand less magic he's using wish magic. For a young adult to still be able to use it and not be taught he is special. We lose the ability as we grow out of childhood. He might not know that he is still using it or what he is using." I nodded.

"Using pure magic like that is harmful." He nodded.

"Yes, we don't have long till he needs to know his own bounds. I should have a few books on it." Albus said as he played with his beard.

"Wish magic?" Poppy asked.

"Accidental magic is also called wish magic. It is also called mind casting and pure magic. That is what we used before wands and staffs. It goes hand in hand with emotion magic. Normally a person has to be in high emotions to use it. It takes great control to control your emotions and this magic. Or a very strong core to learn it as an adult. When we all thought he was losing control of his magic, it was really his emotions and subsection coming together. It took Severus quite a few years to learn control. I only have touched the surface. For Harry to show this much control already we are very lucky and he is very powerful."

"How do you know it's not wand less?" She asked us.

"You would feel the magic build up and the spell being cast my dear. His magic reacts to his will." She nodded.

"Mine unlike his though Poppy is tainted in so many words. Pure magic is very much on intent. Every time Potter's magic reacts it's never harmed a person. That is because his intent is pure. I learned to control mine for that reason. Only at self-risk or very high emotions will I loss control. I also keep it hidden incase it's needed." She nodded.

"We will teach him." Albus told her.

"No wonder you down calming potions." She smirked. He nodded. Then we noticed he looked off to the side. "Albus?"

"No worries dear, Fawn just returned with Remus letter. I believe trying to get the werewolf on our side by sending a message won't work. They want action. Taking care of Umbridge might help our side. Rights will also help. I also need to right a wrong with Harry and getting the last of his family hurt will not help. I've asked him to return and teach history." She nodded.

"He is safer here with family." She nodded.

"I have been working on the potion." I said softly. "Trying to put a pain relief in it. Though Moody is a pack animal, I don't know a way around that." I told them.

"Show of good cause maybe you can teach Harry to be an animus." He told me. I thought about it and nodded. I wouldn't be against helping him learn. "Besides that, being in a clam and trusting area will help both parties. They are getting worse the longer they stay with the packs."

"I'll have a look when Remus gets here."

"You're going to go on the attach now aren't you." I asked Albus. He rubbed his bread and thought about his answer.

"I've had a lot to think about. Removing Fudge from office will only help our side. I'm pushing for Bones." I nodded. We all noticed Harry thence up at once.

"He's magical asleep." Poppy said. Albus nodded. Five minutes later Potter sat up, we'll more he snapped up. His eyes were wide. He took a breath and rubbed his eyes.

"My dear?" He shook his head.

"Just planning. But he has a very good feeling about these plans." He leaned back again the couch and closed his eyes. "Nothing is put in the works yet. He does want to replace Fudge with a copy."

"No matter Fudge will retire with in the week. I'm pushing Bones to replace him." Potter opened his eyes.

"That name, who is he?" He asked. That surprised us.

"Madam Bones is head of the Authors. She's also Susan's Aunt." Albus told him. He sat forward and lead against his knees.

"Then tell her she's going to be attached." He waved to the couch and Dobby bought a case over to him and sat it on the table. It had ruin's drawn on it. Potter opened it and I saw memory vial's. A lot of them. He turned it. "Black rims are all Tom's memories. Meetings, planning and attaches. But I've also been able to dig throw his memories. They should help."

"What memories?" I asked him.

"What he's learned is the easiest. There always on the surface. Most are pretty much past my grasp. Most I wasn't even looking for. That's why I removed them. There is two vile that are tied together on the dark mark. Again it's over my head. But I thought it would help somehow." I nodded to him. "But what I was looking for was why he didn't die. How he was able to stay in spirit form. He doesn't even know. But he's been looking into it. It has something to do with the protection my mother gave me. The killing curse works by removing the soul. Since it bounced off me, it changed. He thinks it then turned into a different spell. It killed his body but allowed his soul or spirit to be free. I don't fully understand. Then I looked for what he was really after. He wants something that he can't have." Potter shook his head.

"Harry my dear?" Dumbledore said.

"He wants world donation." He said softly. That surprised us. "At first he wanted only to rule the magical world. His return his sights are higher. He wants to be a god, a world king ruler." He shook his head. Then closed the box and put a ring on the top.

"I won't allow it." He said and I felt the power in his voice. "The world won't allow it. He might be able to take Britain, but pasted that he doesn't even have an idea what he's up against." Dumbledore moved forward and took the ring. He looked it over, his eyes went wide and he looked at Potter.

"Harry?" Poppy got him to light up a smoke. He let out a breath.

"The Prevell family is the last rulers of Atlantic. They were the last Atlantes really. They ruled over the magical world for many years afterwards. Then there was a world war. Each race wanted their own government. The family fall. One line was left and went into hiding. The blood line ends with me." Potter said softly.

"You, throw out all this time will come forward Harry?" Albus asked.

"Each head has taken their place. We each ware the ring Albus. I have no reason to come forward because I have no need to be prince or king."

"But will you bring forward your title?" Albus asked. Harry looked up. "I promise to stand by you." Albus said and put the ring back down on the box.

"What are you asking?"

"First explain how you were able to take up your family title before you are of age pleased." I asked. He smirked.

"I became an adult in the eyes of magic and the minister when I showed up to the first task. Only an adult could have entered into the contact." I nodded and understood.

"We would become an unbeatable team Harry. We could turn this war upside down." Albus said softly. Harry pointed to the ring.

"The only problem Albus with your idea is to take hold of my family title purely and publicly I have to be neutral. I cannot side with the light or dark. I can only side with the people." Albus nodded.

"I would not ask you to choose." Albus said. "I've asked enough already. A king, a true king is only for the people and to the people. All people. Yes, you have a destiny, the fates gave us a prince to protect us. I will take up the war till you are able and ready."

"What are you asking then?" I asked him.

"To help me fix the world. I am light Harry and have that outlook. I can help guild you for the light. You can pick a member of the dark to do the same. I have trusted Severus for years to give me his input for that reason. I pulled away from polities for that reason, having a light nation is wrong. Magic needs like and dark. The IWC won't take part in this nation for that reason. We are equal parts light, dark and gray. You have to know though Harry, whether or not your family is our rulers and your voice will be heard." He dropped his head and thought about it.

"He's still a child Albus." Poppy said.

"This though will put me out of the fighting." Harry said. She was surprised and Albus nodded. "Giving me time till I'm ready and putting the fight on my terms. Everyone will know I'm here Albus." Harry said.

"You have claim to the school, it is more your right then any teacher." Potter made a face. "I do know my history."

"What are your thoughts." Potter asked.

"Remus is just in danger. I want him closer to home to help when needed. We could get to wolfs on our side by doing what they have been promised and want. Rights. But they will also notice us more when we remove Umbridge from power. She has made there life hard. She has made any half-blood's life hard. I'm going to under mind Tom at every corner." Potter smirked.

"It seems you've had enough sitting back watching the game play out." He ash his smoke. "Get Bones aware or safe and I'll come forward." Albus looked at Harry over his glasses.

"You have till morning if I'm right. There's a Wizmont meeting tomorrow at 9. I though do not have proper clothes." He said and put his ring on.

"You should be moving around for at less a week." Poppy said. Potter pointed to the first pill bottle.

"I have dress robes that change to size." I told him. He was surprised and nodded.

"Then I believe I have a matter to take care of." Albus smirked and walked out.

"Lucius is in the castle." Potter called after him.

"You are my worse patient. Go shower Harry." He got up and walked into the bathroom. She huffed at him. I did notice he didn't shut the door. She did also. "Get him to take these three when he's out and eat something at less. He's in your hands." She gave me a look and left.

I heard the shower turn on and asked Nix to bring my green set of dress clothes. She returned with them and sat them on the coffee table. They were very nice and would be enough. I wear them once.

"Is there a story behind them?" I looked over and saw Potter leaning against the bathroom doorway.

"They were a gift, for becoming a Potion Master. I wore them to dinner. They were a gift from your mother."

"I can't." He said and I gave him a look.

"I'm not giving them to you. But they will do for tomorrow. I'm sure your wardroom will be fill shortly with your own. It takes at less a day to make dress robes."

"Thank you." He said softly. I nodded.

"Dose your dress clothes still fit?" He looked at his trunk and nodded. "Wear that under, without the tie. The first robe has three button's that close on your waist. The second lays over. There is a vest that sits under them." He nodded. I waved my hand and his sweater was back. He smiled and came over and sat down.

I pointed out the potions and he took them.

"Poppy wants you to eat." He made a face and got up. I watched him put together something to eat and he munched. "Sleep?" He shook his head.

"Then I will leave you in peace." He watched me leave. I left the door cracked a little and returned to my own chambers. I had a glass of whiskey and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Nips woke me up early giving me enough time to get ready and go about my normal morning. Albus joined us for breakfast in his sliver dress robes. It was still early though.

"How did Bones take the news?" I asked him. He nodded.

"She wasn't surprised, Susan is at Hanna's for the time being. She is making plans. Her manor is already empty." I nodded. "She is aware of something happening today though." He winked at me. We finished eating and head down stairs.

Harry was sitting in the window seat reading a book. He glanced at us when we walked in.

"Have you eaten?" I asked him and saw the empty potions. He nodded. We sat down.

"Severus and yourself will sit in the visitor seating dear. The first order of business is opening the floor to business. This is a full meeting. Every member will be there. You at this time can take up your seat if you wish. As of now it's in my control along with the Black seat. This is your chose. But what I want you to do is say you have you wish to speck to the body. I, Fudge or Madam Bones will waved you forward and give you the floor. Once you're in the middle of the room. With pure intent I want you to clearly claim your birthright. Magic will guild you, it's the same as when you claimed your family rings. I do not know what magic will do. But after your finished you will hold your place. What this will do though will give you a control party to come forward and come out. Once magic is called forth, the room is sealed and a privacy ward is put into effect. No one in the room can spread this new around without your agreement." Albus told him.

"Then?" Potter asked. Albus let out a breath.

"If I know history and magic right you will be named Prince. You call your Advisors. Who you fell will guild you. Who you feel will balance you. You call your guard, at less one person to I believe it's 12. Who you feel will protect you and keep you safe. This person or these people will be with you always. Until you replace them or remove them. Magic will guild you, you will know if you think of them who is able. I would subject anyone in the order. Then Magic might call for your seconds or ears. Someone to stand in your place if they are needed. It might not. I believe you can have up to four people. You might have up to five years to name them. If you were king you have to at that time. An era though has to have family ties. A second is someone you feel able to fill your place. They cannot cross over." Potter let out a breath.

"And if fates are normal Draco will be called era." We looked at him. "He already is my era throw the Black family. I combined the families." Dumbledore nodded.

"Also, will balance out your family. He will only be era till you have your own. He will understand pure blood rights and rules. You are right though Harry my dear. He will be called era. Seconds?" Dumbledore asked. Potter let out a breath.

"Neville I do know will be called, our families are aliened. Luna, Hermione and Ron maybe. I don't know."

"At less one and you are right about the Potter and Longbottom family. It is a good start. Are you against anything that will happen." Albus asked him.

"No but I dough I will take up my seats." Potter said.

"When your 17 you can chose another person to seat in for you or keep it how it is. You do not have to come forward as the head of your family. Magic no matter the age will crown you." Albus told him. He nodded.

"Then I agree. I might not agree if I really am crowned." Albus laughed.

"I dough anyone will agree." Potter smiled softly. "Shall we go?" He put his book aside and got up. From the back of the couch he put on the vest. The outer layer was green and the inner was black slick like the other robes. Like the rest. He slipped on the robes. He fixed them and brushed them down.

They matched him well and made his eyes pop even more. He messed with his hair till it was just right.

"You look much more handsome since you removed your glasses Harry my dear. No one will miss you now. You are forgetting something." Potter looked around and made a face. He didn't know what he missed.

"Your wand?" I said. His head snapped up and looked at me.

"Oh." He looked around, turned looking around the room. He nodded and moved to his trunk and dig around.

"There's a pocket in the sleeves of your under robes." He felt around and slipped his wand up his left sleeve.

"That is important, but I was speaking for Poppy. She wants you to keep the case on you. You should be able to put some pills in the case. Inside the vest pocket." Potter thought about it and put some pills in the case and slipped it in his pocket. "Now your clock." Potter made a face. "Just as a precaution." Albus added. He nodded and pulled his clock out of his trunk. He folded it and put it in his pocket.

"What did you do?" I asked. He looked at us.

"If you keep folding it, it will shrink on its own." He shrugged at us. Everything around Potter gives me a headache. I got up and brushed my robes down. Albus followed us out.

"How do you think this will be taken?" Potter asked softly as we walked out of the school.

"Oh they will take the news like any child who loss there toy. Think about your choices before making them my dear." Albus said. Potter let out a breath.

"Adults who throw a fit give me a headache." He said. I smirked.

"Oh but that is policies." He looked at me. His eyes soften. "Head up no matter, speck when you need to not when they want you to, keep your magic on the surface but don't call it forward. The robes come with a hood, after we get a badge pull it." I told him softly and put my hand on his shoulder. He stood tall, put his head up and his eyes started to glow. He looked at me. I just appeared us.

We showed up in the appearing zone at the minister. We walked over to the front desk and signed in. Neither of us were given a badge. We got in the lift and he pulled his hood.

"Do you come often?" He asked softly.

"I am on the Potion Mastery Board. I am here often. I will not join Wizmont unless a potion is up for review." He nodded. "The board watches over Masters and potions." I told him softly.

"Oh." He nodded. We reached level 10 and walked out. I guided him to court room 10. We were a little early and moved over to the visitor seating. Lord Andrew noticed me at once. I shook my head no. I wasn't here on Potion business. He nodded and relaxed.

"He's worried?" Potter asked me softly.

"That is Lord Andrew. He though he forgot something to do with Potions. He sits on the board with me." Potter nodded. "It's been known to happen." He looked up at me and smiled a little. We sat there silently while everyone showed up and took their seats. Lucius was seating, he was surprised to see me when he walked in.

A few reporters showed up along with a few members of the public. They had matters to deal with today. Bones and the guards were last to show up. She took her seat while they shut the doors and stood to the side. Albus called order and called role.

"Really?" Potter said quietly. Once everyone was called and Albus knew everyone was here. He sat up.

"Wizmont is called to order." He went throw his spill and signed a paper. He handed it to Fudge and Bones. They signed it and he stacked it on top of his pile of papers. He fixed them. "Before we move onto orders of business we will open the floor. Does anyone have business with the body." A woman in the front of us stood before anyone could think. Everyone looked at her.

"State your name pleased." Bone said.

"Elizabeth Morrow." The three nodded and she moved forward and stood in the middle of the floor.

"Business?"

"There have been many sightings of Dementors around my town." She said. They nodded. "Many have written letters and came to the minister to get this taken care of. Nothing has been done." She raised her head in the end.

"This will be looked into Madam you have my word." Dumbledore said over anyone who would have wanted to speck. She bowed and moved back. Once she sat another person from the front stood.

"Name." Bone said. Dumbledore was finishing writing down from the last woman.

"Samantha Finnigan." Bones nodded and Albus looked up. He got up and walked down. He walked over to her. Everyone was surprised. She leaned in and they talked for a minute. She nodded and sat down. He moved back to his seat and sat down.

"A matter that is already on today's order of business." He told the room. They nodded. I nodded to Potter. He stood up. Everyone looked at him.

"Name." He lowered his hood.

"Harry Potter." Everyone was surprised. She nodded to him. But glanced at Albus. Potter walked down the stairs and moved into the middle of the room. Before Bones could ask his business the room flashed and sealed. He took a deep breath and held his hands up.

The authors reached for their wands. Bones waved them off. Everyone could feel the magic in the room. Six unspeakable showed up around the main floor watching Potter. He started to glow.

"I Harold James Potter. I call forth magic to hear my peal and aid me." He started glowing more. "I call forth my ancestors, I call forth my family line, I call on my family blood." The magic in the room got thicker. "I Harold James Potter do so call forth my birth right, my blood right." The air around Potter started moving. Magic and air moved around him. His hair and robes were flying around.

"I call forth the right and title of the last blood decent of the Prevell line." Just like that the magic and air around him blasted out at the sign of a bell. We were all pushed back. I sat up and saw Potter on his knees. He was breathing deep. A gold crown was on his head. The unspeakable more forward. They were stopped by a ward. Potter held up his hands to keep them back. They gasped.

"Call your advisors my prince." One said standing in front of him. "From the gray." Potter shook his head. The unspeakable nodded. He pulled a sword out of the air, flipped it and held it out. It moved throw the air and stood in front of Potter.

"From the Dark." The same unspeakable said.

"Severus Tobias Snape, Lord Prince." The unspeakable caught another sword and pointed to the area next to Potter. A few people weren't pleased with this. I got up and brushed down my robes. I was not pleased with this action. At the same time I was. The pride I held as I walked down the stairs was more than enough. The unspeakable held out the sword for me.

"Take his right hand, stand next to him face him. Magic herself will make and hold the bond." I held the sword in my left hand and stood next to him. I took his right hand and felt the magic cub our hands. Once it was gone Potter let go of my hand.

"From the light." The same unspeakable asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Lord Dumbledore." The unspeakable caught another sword and pointed to the area to Potter's left. Albus got up slowly. He took the sword with a nod and walked over to Potter. He took Potter's hand. Magic came forward and sealed the bond. He looked at me and nodded to the swords. He moved his forward and crossed Potter's sword. I followed his lead and they flashed.

The unspeakable moved around and another one stood in front of us. Dumbledore and I moved back to stand behind Potter. He bowed to Potter and crossed his hands in front of him.

"My prince name your guards." Guards, magic wants Potter to have two. In front of the unspeakable three swords showed up. Dumbledore looked worried. "From the light." He said.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt." There was a flash, Kingsley looked around. The unspeakable said something to him softly. He noticed Harry, took his sword and walked forward. He stood in front of Harry put his hands on the sword and knelled. When did I start calling him Harry?

"For the gray?" The unspeakable said. Harry bowed his head.

"Magic is review the best fit." Albus told me softly. "Going throw people he knows and magic is also giving him subjections." Harry took a deep breath.

"William Arthur Wesley." I blinked and looked at Dumbledore. He was surprised. A flash happened and Bill showed up. He noticed what was going on at once. He moved over to the unspeakable and they spoke softly. But his eyes stayed on us. He nodded and took his sword. He moved forward and knelled next to Kingsley.

"For the dark?" Harry bowed his head. He tipped it to the side a little. Then his head lifted.

"Remus John Lupin and Moony." The unspeakable look at the sword. It changed. A flash showed up and Lupin stood next to the unspeakable. His eyes grow when he saw Harry. Then turned yellow. He didn't wait to be told anything. He took his sword and walked around the ward. He ended up back in front of Harry and walked throw the ward. He knelled keeping on hand on his sword and pulled out his wand. The other two followed and bowed. Harry clapped his hand and magic washed over them. They stood and moved behind us.

The unspeakable moved around the room again. One stood in front of Harry and bowed. He caught a smaller crown and held it in front of him.

"Your blood era my prince. Until such time you bring into the world an era." No one around the room understood. Lucius sat up. He did and was surprised.

"Draconic Lucius Malfoy, is hear by my era throw family blood." A flash happened and Draco stood next to the unspeakable. He looked around surprised. Lucius got up quickly and walked down. He walked his son over to the unspeakable and they spoke to him softly.

Few were happy with this. Draco looked at Harry a few times. Dumbledore started to grow worried. He watched them and Harry then waved his hand forward. The unspeakable nodded and handed the crown to Lucius. They walked forward throw the ward.

"Magic is stopping the bond, blood will seal it Lucius. But the chose is also yours alone with Draco's." Lucius understood. He nodded. Draco looked at everyone. He centered on Harry. Then nodded. "Stand before him and bow your head." Albus said softly. Lucius moved behind his son. He held the crown in two hands and over his son's head. Then Draco bowed his head. When he stood up straight Lucius put the crown on his head.

Draco moved over and stood behind us. Lucius back up, bowed on the outside of the ward and returned to his seat. The unspeakable moved around again. He bowed.

"Chose your seconds my prince." He asked and held his hands in front of him. Four swords showed up. So he did have to call four.

"Neville Frank Longbottom, Luna Rowena Longbottom, Hermione Jane Granger, Ronald Bilious Wesley." They showed up as their name was called. They looked around and at each other. Then moved over when the unspeakable waved. They spoke softly. Neville was the first to take a sword. He held it in front of himself. Hermione was next. She was also nodded when something was said. Ron took his after glancing at Harry. Luna waited for her sword to change white before taking it. As soon as it did she walked throw the ward and stood to the side, in front of Harry. The other three watched her.

"Magic warned me you would come forward. Are you sure it's time?" She asked him softly. He nodded. She sat the sword in front of her and land her hands on the hilt. "I stand with you." Magic came forward around them. The other three came over.

"I stand with you." The said and magic bound them.

"For you." Luna said.

"Beside you." Neville said.

"For you." Hermione said.

"Besides you." Ron said. Magic released them. Harry nodded and then took a step back, bowed and walked around him and in front us. Harry stood and the unspeakable moved around till two where in front of hm. They bowed.

"So, it be." Harry said and his voice full of magic.

"May it be." One of the unspeakable said.

"May magic bless you my prince." They bowed again and the magic was released.

" minister, Lord and Ladies of Britain I give you your price blessed by magic herself. Prince Harold Prevell." The first unspeakable said and moved to stand by Harry. Harry took his sword finely. Everyone in the court room got up and bowed.

"Thank you, Mr. Masters. May magic bless you." Harry told him softly. The unspeakable nodded.

"We have waited a long time for your family to come forward. The matter of your seats." Potter waved his hand behind him. He looked back at us. Then nodded. "Lord Dumbledore takes up the seat from the Potter family. Lord Prince takes up the seat from the Black family." The unspeakable told the body. I glared at him. Draco snickered. A chair showed up next to Lucius. Dumbledore walked away took his seat. I glared at him and moved to sit by Lucius. Two unspeakable guild the younger students to sit in the guest area. The three guards moved forward.

"Do you have business my prince." Dumbledore asked. Harry said something to the unspeakable. The memory charm came alive.

"I do, I charge Dolores Jane Umbridge with numbers changes of child abuse. Torches and the use of a controlled and band dark item." He finished talking and one of his memories started to play. Every member of the body who had a child in school gasped.

Harry snapped his fingers and a scroll showed up. He pasted it to the unspeakable. He took the scroll to Albus. Albus read the names and pasted it to bone.

"Every child she harmed with said dark and controlled idem." Harry explained. The list moved from Bones to Fudge. He was white, read it and pasted it to Albus.

"I invoke the right to remove her titles and all laws she brought forth. I demand her to be stenches to be at the fullest for each child she harmed." Stacks of papers showed up in front of him.

"Madam Umbridge you are removed from any rights in the minter. You will be held in a cell till the at which time you are seventies." Bones said and two guards moved over to her and stood behind her.

"You have one month to remove these laws, remove them or replace them with one that has a full body vote. In one month's time if you have not done what I have asked, I will remove your right as a body to do what I have asked you. You have till the 1st of September to charge Madam Umbridge for your crimes, her full list of crimes. At what time if you have not, I will hand her over to magic." Albus, Bones and Fudge nodded to him.

"Do you have any other business my prince?" Albus asked him. Harry closed his eyes and thought about it.

"Not with the body." He nodded his head and walked away. The unspeakable watched him and shook his head.

"The privacy and protection wards will now be brought down." He said then moved to the wall and they were gone along with the wards. The guards removed Umbridge.

"I believe we'll call this meeting to recess. We'll return after lunch at 1pm." Albus said. No one fought him. Everyone got up and left. The doors shut behind the last person who left.

"Something big, something big Albus. This was more than big. How long have you known. How long have you been planning this? How long have you been hiding this from the world?" Bones ask getting more and more upset.

"Last night." She wiped around and saw Harry. She bowed her head. He was sitting down in a gray chair. "The meaning of the swords?" He asked no one.

"Sign of your place and their placement." The unspeakable said.

"Like I need something else to draw action to myself." Harry hissed. He rubbed his eyes. Mister Masters waved his hand and chairs showed up in a circle. He waved everyone to the chairs and sat down next to Harry. We moved over and sat down. Besides Bones and Lucius only ones who was left were part of Harry's party.

"I do not want a seat." Said as I sat down.

"Draco isn't old enough. You would have claimed the Prince seat anyways." Harry told me. Albus tapped his chest. Harry gave him a look and pulled out the tin. He light up a smoke and sat forward. "At less it doesn't fall off." Mister Master laughed.

"It hides itself." Just like that the crown was gone. "What was the reason to come forward?" He asked.

"To right wrongs and undercut Riddle." Harry told him. He nodded.

"World donation, you can't have two rulers at the same time. Will you come forward anymore?" He asked. Harry let out a breath.

"As of now no. If the issues are pushed I will not have a chose."

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"If could be as small as someone doesn't accept Harry's place or title. Or as large as someone trying to claim his place or title." Lupin explained. Draco nodded.

"You Draco are prince and era to the Prevell line. If Harry died you take his place. If he has an era you still are prince just not era. If Harry and the era died you take their place. Your era will also be named prince. You in so many words are now Brother to Harry and the Prevell line." Draco nodded.

"How?"

"Throw the Black family." Harry told him. "Your era to the Black family throw your mother, my title and grandmother. That makes you era to the Prevell family since I merged the families together. The era doesn't have to be male. But for the Black family it does." Draco nodded. Then got up and walked over to him. He held out his hand. Harry looked at it to his face. Stood up and took it. He smirked.

"Harry Potter." He said. Draco smirked.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco laughed as they pulled away and sat down. "Wait why the hold up?" He asked looking around.

"Magic would not allow you to bond into my family while your father was bound to another. He had to agree to release the bond he was holding to allow you to bond with the family. Because the bond merge our families together." Draco didn't understand.

"Anyone who held the dark mark and bound with magic to Harry no longer holds the dark mark. Harry is held above all else besides magic." Mister Masters said. Draco looked at his father. Lucius nodded. He looked at me. I undid my sleeve and rolled it up. My left arm was bare.

"Vows, marriage and blood still stand." Draco looked at him. "Those types of bonds still stand Draco. Beyond that they are no more. Potter's and Long bottom's hold a blood bond throw the family. Your parents are married. A few in this room hold a vow to Albus." Draco nodded.

"Magic more or less cleaned each person of un wanting or un needed bonds. Remus still holds a bond with his pack even if they have pasted. He will still see Harry as his cub also. Everyone how holds a master still has a bond with their master or student. Bill still holds a vow with the goblins." Master told everyone. "Though two bonding contacts were removed." He said looking around.

"Please say Pansy, Please say Pansy." Draco chanted.

"That is a matter for the Goblins to explain. I just see they have been broken. Not who they were with. Though if you did hold one, along with your parents Harry would have to agree. She would become princess."

"What are your plans?" Bones asked. Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"We're going to name you Minter and strike back. For names Lucius is neutral." She glared at Lucius.

"And sits under my protection." Harry hissed. She sat up and looked at him. "As dose everyone besides two in this room." She looked around and nodded.

"Harry?" Lupin said softly. Harry waved to the stack of laws.

"That is the problem the wolfs are having it will be fixed. You no longer sit under the Minter's law. You sit under mind and magic." Harry told him. He nodded. "But really I understand like two parts of all this." Harry shrugged. Master laughed.

"Oh to be a child again what fun it would be." Albus laughed also.

"I do agree."

"Nothing for the most part has or will change. Albus and Severus will aid and guild you. Draco is your family. Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ron are with you throw life. From what we know they already are what you appointed them. Kingsley, Bill and Remus are a little different. They still hold their jobs, if both parties agree. But you as a job are more important. Your needs suppress there current job. Magic law states one needs to be with you at all times. Being in times of war two should be with you. All three should be with you in public." Harry leaned forward again.

"In your home, in so many words you shouldn't need a guard. Unless you feel the need. Hogswart would be called your home at this time. But you will need to claim it and advance the wards. Godrick wards are outdated." Harry glared at him.

"Yes why not, I'll get right on that."

"The unspeakable are already seeing to it Harry. They answer to you before the minister. The unspeakable do not sit under minister ruling. They outdate the minister." Albus said and explained. Master's nodded.

"We as a group date back to the time as your family Harry. We protect our history and magic. When the minister came into play we involved ourselves with it. Each nation holds an unspeakable office." Harry nodded.

"Back to your seconds." Harry shook his head.

"They claimed their places there self." Harry told everyone.

"What?" Ron asked.

"At first you agreed to stand with me, then you claimed your own place with me. You and Neville will stand beside me. Luna and Hermione will stand behind me. You are doers while they are thinkers." He explained.

"Think of it like this Ron. You and Neville are his arms. Hermione is his brain and I am his eyes." Luna said. He thought about it. "We also get really cool robes." She laughed. Harry's head dropped forward. He shook it.

"Your sword, outer robes and something chosen by the person states your place. A ring, pendent, bracelet, normally it is jewelry. History says there is a wand hand, staff and marking also has been done."

"Marking?" Hermione said.

"Very much like a magical tattoo." Remus told her. She made a face. "You're over thinking the matter Hermione." He waved his hand to Kingly. Kingsley brushed collar to the side and showed a blue mark.

"I am a level 10 author." Kingsley said. Then pulled up his sleeve. "I also have a mastery in a few fields." Just like that everyone with a master pulled their sleeves up and allowed our master marks to show. Masters pulled his robes down and showed a set of ruins on his neck.

"Unspeakable also hold markings of their place."

"The ICW gives a mark also." Albus said and a ring around his middle finger on his right hand showed up.

"Some heads of family will hold a mark to show their place. I said like it's a tattoo because it is a permit mark. If Harry shows his hands you'll see his family mark." Harry held up his plans and showed the marks on each plan. "They are normally is very small. Magic herself places the mark. The placement can be chose." Lupin explained and she looked at Harry's plans and nodded.

"Do they have a meaning?" She asked softly.

"They are the Prevell family mark. Inside each is a mark for either light magic or dark magic. To be a Prevell you must think about both, you have to be able to keep magic as a whole balanced." He explained to her. "Like most magical marks they though cannot be glamour. A sign to be seen and remembered."

"If I remember right the mark is normally on the forehead, center of the neck, chest or back of the hand. The size is about the size of a pee. Your outer robe is worn over your robes. They are much like Harry's over robe. Your sword either sits on your back or hip." Master explained to everyone.

"They chose is your own in each group. Draco your crown acts as your marker. Kings, Bill and Remus your swords show your place for the most part." Harry explained.

"Dose no one understand my question is not really being answered." Bone asked.

"Because Harry doesn't have an answer for you. He already told you, Headmaster Dumbledore has your answers." Hermione told her. Bones wasn't pleased.

"This came up last night Lady Bones. I do not just throw plans out there. You will have to wait if you want something out of me. Though Dumbledore has many plans. This came into place because he is stepping up. I will act when I'm ready and on my own terms. Though I will take care of Riddle. Just to inform you, what happened today, won't get out unless I want it to." Harry smirked and leaned back against his chair.

"Then why come forward."

"Riddle doesn't need to know yet. The minister dose." Albus said. She nodded. "Again you are going to become minter. We will start our attack against Tom Riddle and his death eaters. We will also clean up our nation and fix the problems."

"Not now Mione." Harry said and Hermione closed his mouth.

"Dose everyone know we all just disappeared?" Neville said. We looked at him. Harry dropped his head.

"Letters have already been sent to your families or you employ explaining you were summoned to the minister. Besides Kingsley and Remus." Master told them and everyone was relived.

"I already told daddy to expect something to happen. I've been waiting two weeks. Though I thought I would have to wait longer." Luna explained. Harry nodded.

"It came up last night. If it was today you would have to wait two more weeks. What Dumbledore believes should be shared you'll revised Lady Bonds."

"What you feel I need to know?" She looked at Albus. He waved his hand.

"You my dear are taking it out of order. Harry asked me to go throw some memories. If they can help I'll pass them to you or ask you to join me. It's pointless to waste both of our time on nothing." She nodded and was relaxed.

"Why were you allowed not to call a gray advisor, but needed a guard that was gray?" She asked Harry.

"In so many words I would be the gray party. I need at less one guard. Three because of the times. That is the less amount. Truthful I along with Draco should have a party of guards ranging in the numbers of 20. Magic and myself trust his parents right now to protect him. He will have to choose at less one guard if he wishes to leave the school." He explained to everyone.

"A guard is for the family's protection Bones not to hid them. A king or a prince is meaningless if they hid in the shadows." She was surprised.

"You will fight?" Bones asked Harry. He looked at her. His eyes were glowing green.

"I have been fighting Lady Bones since my first year in hogswart. I have been part of this war since before I was born. I will allow the order and Authors to fight the small battles against the death eaters. I will always be there to take on Riddle. My family projects the people before themselves. Having an army behind me is custom. They protect the people from a small treat, we protect the people from the real treat. Everyone here has a chose to follow me or protect the court in so many words. One life holds no meaning to the many." She looked around.

"Do you think you can stand up to Riddle?" She though he was joking.

"Fates chose me. Magic chose me. This nation chose me. And yet you dough me?" He asked her. "Yes, Lady Bones I believe I can stand up to Riddle, match Riddle and defeat Riddle. Then I'll clean up the world." He shrugged. She was surprised. "With all hopefully not taking the thrown."

"Yes that's what he's worried about." I said softly and shook my head.

"Why did you chose who you chose?" She asked me. He shrugged.

"They seemed to fit in the place." He rubbed his eyes. "Have fun with the toad." He said and disappeared.

"It's his bedtime. He's learned to sleep during the day." Luna said and got up. "So, who's taking me to Hogswart. I bet it's even better all empty."

"Hey wait for me." Draco got up and walked out with Luna. Hermione and Ron let out a breath. They got up and followed.

"I do have to return home tonight and explain to my parents I am not something to the prince of the world." Hermione said.

"Go along you three, if you can try and keep the castle standing till we return." Albus said.

"A teenage rule magic save us all." I said and shook my head.

"Hey this wasn't my idea." Harry said.

"Eat something and take your potions and sleep. Poppy will not be happy if you don't." I told him. His chair was gone and I knew he was following everyone else. "I did not want to take a seat." I told Masters. He just walked away.

"And yet now you have two." The doors closed behind him.

"The light side is bound to win now." Bones said. We shook our head and she looked at us.

"Harry is neither light or dark my dear. He won't fight for either side. Yes Tom Riddle will be no more, but only to protect the people. If you want the light to win Harry will not be leading the charge. You have to keep that in mind. He will make magic equal again." She thought about that.

"That Madam Bones it the only way we can have a ruler. One person for everyone, no matter who they are." Lucius told her.

"Like yourself." She said right back at him.

"Do you believe if I was a treat he would protect me. Do you think Magic would have allowed our families to join?" She didn't like that. "Yes Madam Bones I made many wrong chooses and have done many things. I would like to make up for them."

"Which will happen. Lucius will aid the war more so then you understand my dear. Love is the strongest power anyone has and Lucius love for his family is very strong."

"Love again." Bones said.

"You will see soon enough. To business again I believe." Albus got up and moved back to his seat. Lucius and I got up also and sat down. The rest of the meeting was boring. Albus closed it and walked away. I walked out and let Lucius deal with what he wanted to. I appeared to the castle and headed right for Albus office. I stopped short when I saw who was there.

"Oh Severus." Albus said and waved to the blow of candy. I took one and sat in my normal seat next to the fire. "So who has questions?" He asked the room.

"Harry's the prince of the world?" Hermione started off.

"Yes in so many words he is. But I don't believe the muggle world will follow him. That is a question for either Harry or an unspeakable."

"Where is Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sleeping in his room. I've already told you like 10 times." Luna said.

"He wasn't there, I already told you 10 times." Dumbledore raised his hand.

"The dorms are not open during the summer Ron. Harry was given a chamber of his own. When he was brought here. It will be his chose what he does come the school year. Both him and Draco will have a chose to stay in the dorms or in a chamber."

"Where is he then."

"His chamber sits in Severus domain. It will be Harry's chose to share with you. He is sleeping though." Ron gave me a look and folded his arms. "That color is not becoming Ronald. You have some very important questions to ask yourself."

"As in what?" Ron asked.

"Is your jealousy going to let you stand next to your friend. Is your anger and hate for the Syltherin's going to come between your friendship. Is your need for fame going to clouded your mind and eyes?" Albus asked him. Ron turned red.

"The same with you Hermione, Luna and Neville. But not the same problems. You four all have some very important questions you need to ask yourself. Unlike Severus and myself. You stand with Harry. You are his seconds and friends. We are his aids and guilds. But like you all of us have something to think about."

"What about Malfoy?" Ron spit out.

"Do you really think my place is easier than yours Wesley. Unlike you though most of my friends are children of death eaters. So either I loss friends and have to watch me back or I put friend in danger. Harry and I already put our feelings aside." Ron glared at him.

"None of us Ron are bound to life with Harry. He can replace us just as easy as we can walk away." Albus told him. "Other questions?" He asked the room.

"Work?" Kingsley asked.

"That is something to talk to Harry about. Though I know Madam Bones, the goblins and myself will understand if you chose to leave your jobs or spend less time there." Kingsley nodded.

"Plans?" Lupin asked.

"We are no longer going to sit back. But is something we need to speck about at our next Order meeting. Yes we did loss Severus as a spy. Yes, we did earn Lucius as an assent. But everything will work itself out. I will open the school to all of you if this is what you need. Something we'll speck to Harry about."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Harry controls 1/4 of the school truthful. But also beside you who already lives here. He and all of them need to see if the need is needed. Now I believe it's time for dinner. He waved us out. I gave him a look. "You won't have much to do with these seats my boy. Speck with Lucius about your concerns." I glared at him and followed him down to dinner.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He hardly joins us. He would prefer to cook for himself." Poppy told them and sat down. "Did he stay calm?" She asked.

"Yes, he did very well today. Nothing came to anyone's notice." She let out a breath.

"Dobby informed me he did take a tipper before going to sleep. It seemed to help. He's on his 5th hour right now." We let out a breath and nodded.

"What happened Albus. Unspeakable in the castle. Draco disappeared." Minerva asked. She was no happy.

"Harry has claimed his birth right." She gasped. "Since Harry calls the castle home our wards were updated and advanced. Draco was called to calm era." Albus explained. She looked around the table.

"Fates never leave that boy alone." She shook his head.

"He felt it was the right chose." She gave him a look. "It was in many ways. Besides the public."

"What I want to know, dose the crown ever come off?" Draco said.

"Not in public." Remus told him. Draco made a face. His parents shared a smile. "The joy of being a prince." Remus smirked at him.

"Play nice." A voice said. Everyone looked around.

"I hate when you do that." Draco said. Harry laughed softly and showed up next to me.

"I'll teach you, Remus likes to play around. You'll get used to it. It's never a jib or being mean. You can tell because of the smile or smirk." Draco gave Lupin a look.

"Alright."

"You'll learn cub. I'm surprised your godfather didn't teach you how to have fun." Draco looked at me.

"There is always time." I said and took a drink. Lupin smirked again. His eyes flashed yellow.

"No." Minerva said giving us a pointed look. "Your adults now, no more pranks."

"Mimmy you had fun, don't lie." Lupin told her. She huffed. We finished eating.

"Ready to go home?" Harry asked the younger people. They were surprised.

"Yes please. I await my robe." Luna said and stood. He smiled and nodded to her. Just like that she was gone.

"What?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I believe you have a few things to explain to your parents." Hermione nodded.

"I forgot." She got up and nodded to everyone. She was gone the next second.

"Mate."

"You did disappear Ron. A letter won't relive your mum." Ron got up at once. He was gone.

"Gran is going to be surprised. See you soon Ray." Neville said and bowed his head. He was gone.

"Ray?" Draco asked.

"Luna." Harry shrugged. That didn't answer us. He leaned back in his chair and let us finish eating. The teacher left once they were done. The only people who were left was Harry's party and the Malfoy.

"So where is your chambers Ray?" Draco raised his eye brow.

"In the same hall as Severus. In the empty panting." Draco blinked at him. He didn't think Harry would answer.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because the guardian is hardly ever there. No password. He'll let you in if he feels like it." Harry shrugged.

"Aright." Draco didn't know what to say. "Your weird did you know, why not just have a door?" Harry shrugged.

"That Draco is not how the castle works. Classrooms and dorms have doors. Everywhere else is a painting."

"Offices have doors?" Draco countered. Harry tipped his head and thought about it.

"Most of the teacher offices are behind their classroom, besides head of housed. Truthfully the castle really needed to clean itself. If she removed the unwanted classrooms. She could make more space somewhere else. That's not even including the come and go room."

"My dear?" Albus asked.

"Do you know when the castle last refreshed herself?" Harry asked him. Harry rubbed his fingers against each other.

"Refresh how Harry?" Albus asked him.

"In so many words it would be taken as spring cleaning. She would work throw the castle herself and fix, clean and remove what isn't needed. I'm guessing it's been at less 200 years. It should be done with every headmaster. With less she would have more magic to use in other places. She is sensual Albus."

"How would this be done?" Albus asked Harry. He tipped his head.

"I will answer you later. For I don't have the answer at this time. It could be as easy as asking. Or you would have to jump start the cleaning." Albus nodded.

"I'll wait, dose the castle have to be empty?" Harry shook his head no.

"If it was Albus I free she would wipe the castle clean fully. We do not I believe to be returned to what the castle was like when the founded finished building her. You might have to use the ward stone. I'm not sure." Albus nodded.

"Take your time my dear." Harry nodded.

"I were prefer you three to think about what you want and come talk to me tomorrow or shortly. Before lunch or after dinner if you don't mind." Harry said, got up and left. I noticed Lupin was watching him, something flashed in his eyes.

"You're more the welcome to stay in a guest room. The gates will also open for you." Albus told them.

"I would prefer to stay, some peach and quite is welcome." Bill said and walked out. Kingsley nodded to us and followed him. They were talking.

"I hate to dough myself. But Albus are you sure that's Harry?" Lupin asked softly.

"Don't upset yourself Remus, I asked the same thing when I saw him a few days ago." He looked at me and nodded.

"You shouldn't have let him play favorites." Lupin told Dumbledore.

"The chose was between him and magic alone. Magic wouldn't have let him chose you if he chose you with feelings along. He chose you because you have a dark core and you will protect him. He took the longest when he chose Bill and yourself. Severus and Harry have never been close or share friendly feelings yet magic and Harry made Severus Harry's advisor. Magic gave him every person in the world from him to choose from. You Remus my boy are there chose. When the guard grows every dark core will be under you. Just as if he needs more advisors they will sit under myself and Severus. He might never choose a gray advisor." Lupin let out a breath.

"Thank you." He got up and left.

"Lupin." He looked back at me. "Doting yourself is understandable. There is no reason to be self-conscious though. I'm sure Albus will make both you and Harry go shopping. Harry had to brow robes today." That surprised him. He looked at me to Albus.

"Tomorrow my boy." He nodded and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry

I was reading in front of the fire when I heard a knock and Severus walked in.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I shook my head no and waved to the chairs. I got up and took the other. He was quite for quite some time. Letting me read. When I was done with the chapter, I put the book mark in the book and set it aside. I turned to face him.

"What is it you would like to talk about?" I asked him. He let out breath.

"Please hear me out Harry." I tipped my head. But let it slid. I waved my hand. That I believe was the first time he's used my name. "Last year while we had our sessions on mind magic, yes under Riddles orders I was to break down your defenses. He needed to get in your mind. Albus knew and was keeping a watchful eye on your mind. I was not, we weren't award of the damage. He checked because he was taught mind magic. I am a nature. It sides in my family's blood. I can teach and use, besides that I never pushed my ability so I was not aware." I nodded to him.

"Now I do believe you have damage done, I do not believe it cannot be fixed. When Poppy is finished with this set of potions I will get you another kind. It's strictly for nerves. The first fixes the damage, second strengthens and the last in so many words coats the never to protect them. This will work throw out your body. It should fix the brain damage you have. After that truthfully you will have to start at the beginning. But you should be able to protect your mind, clean it and build your mind escape. I know you are against learning throw a teacher. I am sure we can get you enough books to learn everything. But the first set is clearing your mind." He gave me a look.

"I never could."

"I never tried to teach you." I gave him a look. "I was being closely watched during this time Harry. I'm sorry. But if you're willing I will teach you. But I believe it would be best to teach you backwards. I've learned you learn better by seeing and doing. Not hearing."

"I don't understand Severus." He nodded.

"There are many types of learning abilities. Just as there are people who use their right and left side of their brain. You learn better hands on." I thought about it and nodded.

"Backwards?" I asked him.

"I will show you throw myself what I am teaching you. The beginning will help you out more than just with mind magic."

"Beginning?" I asked him.

"Until we're sure your brain damage is fix I won't even exempt to teach you much. I'm going to first take you throw my mind step by step. From me protect to my memory vault, then my mind escape. Your mind escape helps you to meditate." He told me. I thought about it.

"Is Albus the same?" I asked finely.

"Our protection is different, we both have a memory vault, but they are different also. I've never asked or seen his mind escape." I nodded. "If I would have taught you right I was only teaching you to protect your mind. Nothing more. If you would like, I will teach you ever aspect of mind magic."

"Both?" I looked at him.

"I will teach you occlumency and legitimacy. A memory vault and a mind escape. With those I will only guild and get you started. I will teach you fully the practice of metal magic. To the point of being able to use the magic without a spell." I raised my eye brow and thought about it.

"Slipping into someone surface thoughts?" He nodded. "And if I can't?"

"Then you will still have an understanding of the art."

"You trust me to be in your mind?" I looked at him watching his face. I couldn't believe that.

"I trust you enough to guild you throw my mind." He gave me a look. I nodded and understood what he was saying. I also didn't see a reason to breach his mind.

"How?" I asked him softly. I didn't really know how I felt about this.

"I'm going to link our minds. It's a spell healers use mostly for patients that can't commutate. It has other uses also. The link will bring you into my mind. No I won't teach you the spell yet." I nodded. He pulled out his wand and looked at me. I nodded to him and leaned back in my chair. He leaned forward and tapped my temples and the center of my forehead.

I had an outer body expenses. Then watched Severus do the same wand motions on himself. I was sucked into Severus mind.

"Clam down your still only on the surface of my mind. Give the spell time to finish." I heard Severus saw. I didn't know how long it took when I started feeling his body. It was like being in my own body but his. I felt it over and noticed a few things to keep to myself.

"Now feel what I do." He told me. I noticed his eyes closed and his breathing became even and longer. His body relaxed and slowly I was pulled into a something.

"This Harry is a mind escape." Severus told me softly. I saw him standing next to him. I looked around and saw we were in a valley. "I change my mind escape quite a lot. If this gets boring or not calming enough." I nodded.

"What do you do here?" I asked him.

"I don't use this place unless I'm meditating. It's a calm place to be giving my body and mind to relax. You can create your mind escape into anything. This is very new for me. I just finished creating it when school got out. I haven't had time to finish it."

"It's very nice." He nodded to me. I looked around and saw it was very plane.

"Your mind can create anything you want. There are no bounds to a mind escape Harry." Everything started to change slowly. We were in a very large library. "This is a more permit mind escape of mine. I can read, relax and work on potions."

"Permit?" I asked him.

"Most of the problems I need to work throw I do here. Time in your mind works difference then in real life. I started building this when I was around your age and my abilities became known. I've also copied every book I've read or wrote to come here. If I need to remember something I can come here quickly, find it and return in a few sections. It keeps me from having to look throw my memories."

"Can you put a book here without reading it?" He thought about it and shook his head no.

"I'm sorry no, it has to be in your mind." I nodded. He waved me forward. "Your mind builds it, in your mind this is real." I ran my fringes over the binds of books reading them.

"Without being pulled or guided here. Someone can't enter your mind escape Harry. In so many words this is part of your subzones. I will help you get to the point where you can start building." I looked at him. He meant it. I nodded.

"I would like that."

"This what my body is in is medication. It's a state between awake and asleep. Between this stage and awake is what I meant clear your mind. You want to relax your mind and body and stop allowing your mind to think about something. If needed you can focuses on something calming. You can also enter your mind escape." I nodded to him.

"I think I understand." He nodded and let me finish looking around. I moved back over to him.

"Now I'm going to take you to my mind." I gave him a look. He put his hand on my back. Everything changed and we showed up in front of hogswart gate.

"I have every protection up. It's protecting my mind and memories." He told me softly. I pointed to the gate. He smirked.

"As much as it looks harmless it is not. Slowly I'm going to show my protection and take them down and put them back up behind us." I nodded. "I also leave harmless surface thoughts going. They are behind us, you would see them as you entered my mind and no to think to go father."

"Ok." He waved his hand and a ward showed up in front of us. It covered the school like it would. They came down and we walked forward. As soon as we were close the fence showed up and it was covering the school like the ward. The gate was gone. We got closer and it was gone. We walked past and another ward came and gone.

"Now everything else is stand along protection. Sink holes, animals, warriors, the plants and rocks will attach. If you make it to the school it will start reacting and trying to kill you, from the steps all the way throw." I nodded.

The doors opened for us and we walked in.

"I have allowed a few to see my memories never have I allowed someone into my mind. The few who have tired were killed. Dumbledore knows what lies here. Riddle does not. Before I leave when I'm called I will put a smoke screen over this in the form of my study."

"Though you trust me?" I looked up at him.

"I Harry am your advisor. I trust you to know. I also trust you not to share. Riddle can't get into your mind and I dough he'll ask you in person about mine."

"Thank you." He nodded. We stood in the hallway.

"This Harry is my memory vault. I use the great hall as a center point. All my unmarked or organized memories are there. All my memories that I've been throw are around the castle."

"So a vault can be anything?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It normally is something you trust to keep your memories hidden. I taught Draco, his is very much like a library. Dumbledore most likely I believe is like his office. He will change his mind every decade or so. Lucius is much like the bank, vaults you have to get throw also. Cissi use doors."

"They won't mind you telling me?" He shook his head.

"That is just what they use to cover their memories or what there vault looks like. To see it they would most likely say no."

"You have to get past something to see your memories don't you?" He nodded. Then walked me forward into the great hall.

"Each memory of mine starts out either in a box or idem. Then I will put them away. I open the box and move into the memory or touch the idem. How you have your mind do this is also your chose. Albus uses vile. I will peck into a memory to know what it is and put it away. Some I will leave here to stay surface thoughts. This is the center of my mind." I nodded looking around.

"You're thinking about all this?" He laughed softly.

"No, but I can pull something out from here." I gave him a look. "I haven't been throw my memories in at less a mouth." I understood. I walked around and looked at everything. But didn't touch anything. I didn't want to see what was here.

"Now one last stop before we leave." I gave him a look. "I'm going to teach you throw medication to feel, find and force on your core. You can get to my core from here. It's under the school." I nodded. He put his hand on my back and we were back into his mind escape.

"Do you remember how to get here?" I nodded to him. "While here I'm going to start to feel my magic, follow it and pull my core here. Really you're just focusing on it." I gave him a look. He stood next to me with his eyes closed. I felt him find his magic.

I felt it throw out his whole body and it centered right where his heat is. Then I watched a ball show up. It was gray and looked kind of like a sun. Just gray.

"This Harry is my core. Give it time." Slowly it started turning black with lines of different colors coming off of it. "Each core is different. I am dark, each strain of color coming off it is someone I care about core magic. The strains of dark green are my core magic." He walked me closer and around his core. "That's the magic that is in my body and I use." I nodded.

"Light is normally white, with the color of their magic. Gray is tricky, it could be gray, or half and half, or one with sports of the other." I nodded. He pointed to a large dark green strand.

"This is my mind magic." He moved over and showed me a small strand it was also tired or something. "My blood magic, I've limited the use of my magic for that art." I nodded. I pointed to a large slivery green strand. He waved me to touch it. I did and I felt something, it touched me in return.

"That is your core magic Harry." I looked up at him. "Though it has grown." He looked puzzled.

"Why?"

"I gave Albus my vow to protect you, you are my best friend's child, I am also your advisor. I might not have known or understood you Harry, but I did care for you. It might be hard to understand but I have never hated you. Yes I allowed my feelings for you father to dictate my actions, which I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Why have more than one?" I asked him.

"Harry?"

"I asked because this was the third strand I noticed." I told him and showed him the other two. We walked around and found four in all. He looked puzzled. I pointed to a sliver blue.

"Draco even has two."

"I'm not surprised you know how his magic feels. He is my godson. I will ask Albus. I haven't spent much time with my core like this. I normally just feel my magic."

"Thank you for showing me. I've never felt my magic like you did. Seeing my core like this, I would like to." He nodded. I felt his magic and felt clamed, I knew Severus magic though. I spent enough time around him. "I don't know if I can do this." I told him softly.

"For now just knowing what it feels like and understanding the difference is enough. I'm going to give you a few books to help you understand. If you want I can help or talk you throw it after wards." I thought about it and nodded.

"Can I ask you something." I asked him as I felt my way around his core.

"I might not be willing to answer, but I don't mind you asking a question Harry." I nodded.

"Why do you stop yourself from feeling emotions." I asked him. When he didn't answer, I looked over and saw he was sitting in a chair. He was watching me.

"I believe you misunderstand me. Which I don't mind. Yes I do have great control over my emotions and my face. But I don't close off my emotions. I am also a private man and would like to deal with them in my own space. My mask, like the Malfoy's is something we learn. Most Slytherin or pure bloods do. It keeps people from finding out what we're feeling or thinking. Most people you can read what they are thinking throw their body and face. Yes, you Harry do ware your emotions on your face, but normally it's very hard to read what you're thinking. You also have a mask of your own I've noticed throw out the years. I like yourself build my mask from my childhood." I nodded.

"As a child grows older into an adult they normally learn to control their emotions. It's part of growing up. We though like most abuse cases bottle up emotions, which is very harmful. I had to teach himself control along with feeling emotions and working throw them. I thought will hardly show emotions. This is mostly because I am private. You will learn yourself what you want or need. But I would like you to learn not to bottle them up." I looked away to his core.

"Control emotions comes with age. But keeping your emotions level and holding control also helps your magic. When you bottle emotions, they come to a head and your magic lashes out. If you live with your emotions this should stop. I will though explain more about my emotions again with you, Albus and I would like to talk to you about them, pertaining to your magic."

"Why?" I glared at him.

"Because we feel you have or use pure magic. Will you wait?" I thought about it and it didn't sound bad. I nodded. "I know you won't forget and we won't wait long."

"Thank you. Are you upset about today?"

"Surprised. Many don't trust me and I'm used to it. I'm a hard man to trust since I don't normally allow anything to know me. I also prefer just living with my potions. I don't believe I will much care for taking my or your seat. I was upset till I thought about it." I nodded.

"You know out of everyone I know you have been the only level person. You stay the same no matter what. I might not really know you, but I see you." I looked at him and he nodded.

"I understand." I nodded. "It's not wrong Harry to have trust issues. I still do myself. It took Albus many years to gain my trust, I still will question him." He smirked.

"He's changed, do you know why?" He beckoned me over.

"I do not mind you felling my core, petting on the other hand I do. If you wish to pet me I will change into my panther." He smirked.

"You're an animangas?" He nodded.

"Yes and if you wish to learn I will teach you. I believe I would like to make up for the past. Being your advisor, I'm pleased because now I have a chance."

"Really?" He nodded.

"As is Albus, he and I will teach you many things. Whether you want to learn or not. Potions for one." I sat down next to him.

"I love to cook, I thought they would be the same. But they aren't. I don't understand potions at all?" He nodded. Then folded his legs.

"I was not aware when you started school you were raised in a pure muggle house hold. If I was I would have gave you extra teaching and two books. We will start at the beginning and I will teach you what I should have. I've noticed you read very quickly. I might just give you the books to start and go from there."

"I would like that."

"Now to Albus changing. You gave him a reason to change. I have noticed looking back that you flinch with boy. He mostly likely noticed also and changed to son. I prefer boy, to son." I nodded. "Albus has allowed himself to move into the back ground and allow others to be the center of action. This is not like him. He is returning to himself."

"Why me?"

"He understood he wrong you in hiding things from you and started involving you, he dose care for you very much Harry and he respect your ideas. Albus and myself are the same way. Then he learned he wronged you more then he would have though. He will make it up to you. Allowing you some peace is one of the ways he can. He'll fight for you till you are ready. If your glasses were that much of a problem for you, I believe you are already learning much better or faster. Once your mind is healed I believe it will be even better. Then when you allow others to see how brilliant you are." He gave me a look. I looked away.

"When?" I asked him softly.

"When did I noticed. I reviewed what I knew about you Harry. Your skills are lacking my class but your tests aren't. Your skills in your other classes isn't, but your tests are. Your homework is poor most likely because you never learned how to do homework. Your write could be poor because of the quill or because of damage." I glared at him. "Yes I read throw your scan. I would like to help."

"I'm not really claustrophobic." I said softly.

"There are levels, as a person it doesn't matter. You are also a very open person on the front. You are used to the dorms where people come and go and you are used to being locked up at home. Leaving your door open is fine. As long as you shut it or are somewhere to give yourself privacy. I also know you aren't sleeping in bed because your cold." I looked at him.

"How?"

"You're always shivering a little down here. That could be because of poor circulation or you just have a hard time with different temperatures. After the potions well relook at how you feel. There are many spells to help you. I am more hot blooded then a normal person. I hardly light my fire unless there snow on the ground. There are cooling charms I will use also."

"So, I could be more cold blooded?" He nodded. "Like a snake?" He laughed.

"No you just get cold easy. If you were cold blooded you would only feel what's around you. You wouldn't have a body temperatures." I nodded. "Lupin is hot blooded. Because he is a wolf." I nodded.

"How did you know you were a panther?" I asked him.

"I found out I was a panther by looking within myself. I'll teach you." He meant it and I nodded.

"I would like that." He smiled and nodded. He had a nice smile.

"You don't have to answer me and we don't have to talk about this. Just tell me." I gave him a look and nodded. "Harry how do you deal." I shook my head when I knew where we were going. "I understand." He said and dropped it. "I am here if you wish to talk."

"The same goes for you." He nodded.

"We'll keep that as a stander between us, how about that?" I smiled at him. I was relived. "Unless I'm your teacher and you're in my class." I laughed. He waved his hand for me to ask.

"Why hasn't Poppy healed you." He blinked at me and was surprised.

"She has Harry. I'm not hurt." I shook my head.

"Maybe I felt too closely or something. Or it could be because I know how I feel." He nodded. "Well your nose wasn't healed right. Breathing is harder. Same with your ribs and chest bone. Or one or the other. But also you have something wrong with your back. Hermione pointed my ache's out in my back. I had a slipped dice from falling off my brome."

"You felt all this?" I shrugged. "Harry I'm not upset, surprised yes. Noticing something very small isn't normal for someone. These are all things that have been healed. I can't fix them anymore." I shook my head.

"Yes they can." He let out a breath. "Will you be mad if I tried at less?" He shook his head.

"You may try if you wish. But I dough you'll be able to. Harry magic has its limits." I shrugged. "If you wish, when we return you may try. How are you?"

"If I'm warm it's just a dull ach. I haven't taken a pill yet. I like smoking but it's always been a bad image for me. I don't know if I liked drinking before I went to sleep. Yes I slept but I wasn't in control." He nodded.

"Give your body time to get use to the feeling. My limit is two glasses or I'll have a hangover. The more I drink though the calmer sleep I get. One is normal for me. But I like to drink as I relax. Smoking is always going to be a bad image for muggles because it harms them. Lucius gets me to smoke once in a while. It clams me too much. It doesn't allow me to keep my magic under control. Pain potions for me don't work. If I hurt I'll get high. Though I get what I use from the teacher green house. It not the same as weed but close. It doesn't tamper with your mind so much."

"Really?"

"After you are off these sets of potions I will show you what it's like. It is limited to adults or watch by an adult. Albus doesn't like inhaling. I lace his candy with calming potion." I gave him a look. He smirked and raised his eye brow.

"That's mean."

"I have forgotten sometimes myself. His candy changes." I nodded.

"I'm sorry about taking away your chose." I told him and pointed to his left arm. He nodded and looked at his core.

"Truthfully Harry I'm relieved and glad. To be meaning full to the order I was a spy." I looked his face over and nodded. He was relieved. "Shall we return?" I thought about it.

"I like your magic." He was surprised. I shrugged. "Something about it, it reminded me of the castle. I don't know."

"I'll let you think about it." He closed his eyes and opened them. I saw myself. He did the same wand movements and I blinked. I was in my own body.

"To come out of mediation, it's different for everyone. I just really open my eyes. Some have to change their breathing. Some push out of their mind. We'll see what you need." I nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked him. I wanted to fix what was wrong. He nodded. I waved my hand and we faced each other. "So close your eyes and that's it. Hermione fixed my back like this." He raised his eye brows and nodded. True Hermione did fix my back by me being relaxed. But that wasn't what I was going to do. I rubbed my fingers and moved closer.

"So I'm going to touch you." He kept his eye brow up and nodded. I laid my hand on his chest. I pulled my magic into my hand and into him. My magic knew what to do. My magic moved out of my hand and over him. Casing him. When it met up with itself. I nodded.

"I'm going to move away, but don't move yet." I did and sat back. I watched my magic push into him slowly. I tipped my head. "Opps." His eyes shot open.

"Opps?" He asked me. I bit my lip.

"I might have done too much."

"Explain." He order and didn't look pleased.

"So I healed you, but I was only meaning to heal what I knew. Magic took things a little father." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then pinched his nose. He felt the difference and gave me a look.

"You used pure magic to heal me?" I chewed on my lip. "I'm not upset, just know it's time to explain things sooner. You healed me with pure magic. No matter what you wanted. Magic would have healed me fully."

"It's not bad." I told him. He got up, I followed him into the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror in sock. "Now do you understand the opps." I did fix Severus nose. But magic to it father and refreshed his whole person. He looked much younger. He was still pale and had black eyes. His teeth were white. His hair was a little longer, fuller and shiny.

"How's your chest?" He took a few deep breaths and nodded. Then stood up and rolled his back.

"I don't approve, but thank you." I nodded. I tipped my head.

"Why do you look so young?" He raised his eye brow. "We'll you look to be maybe in your early 20's?"

"I am not younger just refreshed. Not that much has changed." I gave him a look. He tipped my chin. "You see differently. You always have Harry. I am very thankful." He kissed my forehead. "Now how much magic did that take?" I gave him a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Rare magic takes more magic to use. That's why I don't approve." I shrugged.

"I don't feel a change." He was still holding my chin looking my face over.

"Would you be against showing Albus." I gave him a look. "I believe you, I still have scars. I believe he would like to see. We can also talk about your magic. If anything I believe you have a natural ability to heal."

"Really?" He smiled at me softly. "Sure, do you think he would let me?" He laughed.

"We can see, I'm sure no one would mind to allowing magic to give them a once over." I shrugged. He moved his hand to my back. He walked me out and upstairs.

"Where's the guardian?" I asked him.

"Albus doesn't normally have one during the summer. He has a guardian to his personal chambers." I nodded and walked up the stairs with him.

"What can I do for you my boy this late?" Dumbledore asked he was filling out some paperwork. We moved over and sat down next to the fire. It got stronger also.

"I spoke with Harry about mind magic and showed up the difference aspects. While I was doing that I showed him how to work with his core. While we were doing that he noticed some ach I have and wondered why I wasn't healed. Then went onto healing them." His head popped up and looked at Severus. Albus eyes grow.

"Oh my." I bit my lip.

"Done with very little magic." Albus got up and walked over to us. He cupped Severus chin and looked his face over.

"Magic is a wonderful thing."

"I thought you would like to see and I would like to see him do it." Albus blinked. A chair moved over and he sat down. Severus waved me to him. Albus was still in shock.

"Close your eyes and relax." Albus looked at us for a while, then did what I asked. "I'm going to touch you." He nodded. I rubbed my fingers and leaned forward. I touched his chest, I did the same them.

"I'm going to move away. But stay still." I moved back and watched the magic enter Albus. I tipped my head and watched.

"Oh my." Albus said softly.

"Alright." He opened his eyes and looked at his hands.

"Go look, you'll be surprised." Albus got up and looked at the chair. Then walked to the other side of the room. He opened a door and I saw a mirror. He looked half his age. Still had white hair. But without the age lines.

"Oh my dear," He said and looked at me. "How do you feel?" He said down and watched me closely. I shrugged.

"No different. Are you alright?" He laughed.

"I haven't felt this good in many years Harry. I might be young to our standers, but I felt much older. I was very reckless in my youth. I took many risks."

"He used magic without understanding it." Severus told me. "While it aged Albus quicker it changed Riddles looks." I nodded.

"So what changed?" I asked him.

"I have atriums. My joins hurt a lot of the time. Besides looking like I went on a peaceful vacation, that is what you fixed." I huffed. Albus looked at us. "What?"

"He sees more than we do." Severus told him. Albus raised his eye brows.

"You look much younger." Albus thought about it.

"That could be the case. I wonder Harry would you be willing to do this again?" I shrugged. "Would you be willing to see what you can do for Remus?"

"What I did for you or Severus?" I asked. They looked at me. "I knew where Severus was hurt and healed that. Magic did the rest. I allowed magic to do what it wanted with him." I told them.

"Either." Albus asked. I shrugged.

"He might not be welling?" He waved us with him.

"Either way, Moony has not been easy on him in the past." Severus guided me out. We headed to the second floor and Albus knocked on a painting of a lady. The painting pulled in and Remus stood there with his eyes wide.

"Bloody hell Albus what did you do?" Albus laugh and walked in. Remus was even more surprised with Severus. But saw me and waved us in. He watched us closely and his eyes bleed yellow.

"Rem?" I asked him softly. He smelled the air. Then shut the door and waved us to sit.

"What happened." He asked once he was sitting. Tea showed up. The fire got brighter again. I took a cup and held it.

"Severus was teaching Harry mind magic in a different way. While this was happening?" Albus said and looked at Severus.

"I used a mind melting spell." Remus nodded. "While his mind was joined with mine he noticed I was hurt. He asked why. They are very old, they were healed. He asked if he could try to fix them anyways and I didn't see the damage." Remus nodded. "This is the response. I wanted to watch and asked him to do the same thing to Albus." Remus nodded.

"That's not what I was asking but answered another one I had anyways. Why are you here then?" He asked looking around.

"I to would like to watch, but I also know Moony has been hard on you. Harry fixed my joint pain. It's gone." Albus said.

"I had a slipped dice and a broken cheek bone." Remus nodded.

"I don't see the harm." He told them.

"There's two ways Rem. You can tell me what hurts or let the magic work." He took a drink.

"I think I'll let magic do what it does best cub." I smiled and put my cup down. I moved and sat in front of him.

"Lean back and relax. Close your eyes. I'll touch your chest, when I move back don't move till I say so." He nodded and did what I asked. I rubbed my hands together. Severus was surprised, Albus watched. I called my magic forward and laid my hands on his chest.

I slowly pushed my magic into him. But gave it a little more. It moved over him, incasing him. Once that was done I moved back and let my magic pull into him. While it did, I noticed the changes already. I smiled and sat back down. I took a drink.

"Ok." I said once the magic was gone. He opened his eyes and they were yellow.

"That was an odd feeling cub." Moony said.

"Did it bother you Moony?" He shook his head.

"Just odd, I know your magic Cub. I allowed it. You did more than expected. Remus and I haven't been this peaceful in a long time, if ever."

"I didn't mean to affect the bond. Are you alright?" He smiled.

"Harry?" Albus asked me.

"It's alright Albus." Remus said and got up. He walked into the bathroom and shook his head at what he saw.

"A werewolf and person can bond together. This makes the change painless and effortless. There are many risks and only no one is powerful enough to even try. Grayback is how he is from trying." Albus gasped. "To bone you become one also. It's very much like Severus potion. We share both bodies and one mine. This in my case is a true bone. The first thing that can happen is we lost our human mind or body. The second is madness. Grayback falls under that class. Then we loss or magic or death. The bond is hardly ever tried. That is why we live in packs. It gives both forms and minds peace. I am closer to Moony because I accept him. But to be one, it's." He shook his head.

"Also the moon no longer governs him." I said softly. "I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry cub. Magic has its ways. While I felt your magic, I felt pure magic." I shrugged. "I didn't know you were a mage Harry?" I looked around. Albus and Severus were surprised.

"We thought it was emotion magic." Severus said. Remus nodded.

"Which is a mage. Severus you didn't know you were a mage?" Severus folded his arms. "Oh you thought you were a core caster. I can see why, but you are not weak enough. Albus you never thought any difference knowing you're a warlock?"

"Back ground." Albus waved his hand.

"It's understandable. Core casters are normally abuse victims. Something has to happen in their life to open there core as such. Emotional magic is only used by mages because they use their own magic and pull in the magic around them. Being around so much light magic Severus I understand why you never felt it. Wish magic is the same thing. You ask magic to do your betting and give it diction with a small amount of your own." He explained.

"He could have an ability to heal." Severus said.

"I don't drought that. Very few mages can do much healing magic. Time will tell. Just as very few mages have strong mind magic. It could be why your mind magic is so strong Severus. I've never been able to even see a surface though. You have also been able to see mine. Which you shouldn't be able to." Severus nodded.

"Mage?" I raised my eye brow.

"A very strong wizard with the ability to use all magic." Remus told me. "Wizard is above squill. Mage sits at the top. There are one in a million magical people to be wizards. Besides that nothing changes." I nodded and was glad. "Now answer my first question before Moony gets upset."

"Which was?" Severus raised his eye brow. Remus looked surprised and looked at everyone.

"Oh my."

"Remus?" Albus asked.

"Severus you showed Harry your core?" We nodded. "Did you by chance noticed something different or something that has changed?" He asked.

"I have new cords to everyone to is in Harry's party." Remus nodded. "I thought did what to ask you Albus, the meaning of cords."

"They mean many things. I something bothering you." Remus was watching him. Severus nodded.

"Draco has a new cord. But its grouped with Harry's party. What surprised me was Harry's cords have increased."

"How so?"

"His normal cord is there. Then the one in the center of the party. But there are two more. One is much larger than the rest."

"Something to consider." Albus said fingering his beard. "Remus?"

"Oh, Moony since a bond between Severus and Harry. It most likely was nothing." I didn't believe him.

"Rem?" He let out a breath.

"I really should have noticed soon Harry you were a Mage." He let out a breath. "Moony since a bond, but a lasting and deep one. That would be the cord Severus."

"Yes you noticed today I did become his advisor." Remus nodded. Severus rolled his eyes. "Good night." Albus followed his lead. I tipped my head.

"More than a friend or teacher?" I asked softly. He nodded. "Something Moony would know at once since I'm his cub?" He nodded. "A mate bond?" He let out a breath.

"Yes cub."

"I did wonder why his magic called to me. Why it felt like it did. Please keep this to yourself." He nodded.

"You do not rush mate's cub." I smiled. "Your calmer now?" I shrugged.

"I don't want to feel or think or." I waved my hand at him.

"Have me blame you." I looked away. He laughed softly. "I do not and haven't. I am sorry I wasn't there for you." He got up and pulled me into a hug. "Never again cub. I stay here with you."

"I wasn't thinking." He kissed my head.

"We're allowed to do that." I laughed softly. "Come my little cub, time to sleep. I will watch over your little nest." He picked me up.

"No,"

"Ah yes, you will sleep like the rest of us. At night. You are tired, I see it in your eyes." I huffed. Remus walked me back to my room and sat me in front of my trunk. I glared at him. Grabbed my sweets and moved into the bathroom. I did what I needed to and changed. Then walked over to the fire.

"In you go." He told me. I glared at him. But got between the blankets. I rolled around.

"Poppy wants you to have a drink before you go to sleep. I pecked out and saw he was looking at the bottle. I shrugged. "One drink and a smoke and you'll be out. I'll be here cub." I did what he said, he was right. By the time the smoke was finished I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up slowly warm and well rested. I was still in my cocoon. I could feel the heat off the fire. It was nice and relaxing. Though I could smell breakfast and coffee. I stretched feeling a few joins pop. I pushed the blankets aside and sat up.

I looked around and didn't see anyone. Then I noticed my table was filled. I saw the ward and knew they were under a privacy ward. I wonder if it was to keep me asleep or they were saying something I shouldn't hear. I got up and stretched again.

"Come eat cub." Remus said as soon as the ward dropped. I looked at him. Everyone was looking at me. I brushed my hair back and walked over. The smell grow as I looked over the table. Just about every breakfast idem was on the table and bar waiting. I walked around the table and took a cup of coffee as I sat down.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes with my other hand.

"Just after 9." Bill said. I looked at him. He meant it. I looked around and shook my head.

"I would estimate you go close to 9 hours of sleep last night cub. When you didn't wake up when Ablus came in I pulled the ward allowing you to wake up yourself." Remus told me. I was a little surprised I slept so long. Dobby showed up and put a plate in front of me. I nodded to him and started filling it. Everyone passed everything around the table and counter.

"What's this meeting for?" I asked once I was done.

"Breakfast." Draco told me like I should already have noticed or known. I looked around the table and noticed that was the reason for the most part. I let it go and started eating.

*****I want to finish this story but i hit a wall. Anyone have any idea's?*****


End file.
